


Our Summer.

by Sooberry



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cameos, Cute, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Teenagers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooberry/pseuds/Sooberry
Summary: Yeonbin AU where they met one summer, they left things unsaid but years later they met again; and even tho they changed, one feeling still remains.Inspired on the song by the same name.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 🍓 I've been missing my boys so much thank writing about it makes me happy.
> 
> This is the start of what I want to be a longer work than the one I did before.  
> Once again I'm not the best but I'll try.
> 
> I was going to add how I was gonna work with the time in this AU and stuff but it's gonna  
> make sense with more chapters. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for taking your time to read.

[Prologue]

🌻🐰 Summer.

It was one Summer that my mother decided I should spend one month away from home, she thought that it could be a really good chance for me to learn new things and make some friends. 

SInce I was a child I always had troubles socializing with people, not because I didn’t want to, but because I’m a little awkward.  
It might also be ‘cause I prefer to stay indoors than doing what most people my age would do. And even when my family always supported my view of life, they took this chance.

At first I was reluctant but I mean what could I lose?; so I was really surprised to find that summer camps were actually pretty popular. 

When I arrived at the place, everything seemed really big and there were so many new faces that I got dizzy all of a sudden.  
/Maybe I should have stayed home/. 

I grabbed all my things and went to one of the corridors to take a breath. 

“Hey! are you ok? you look kinda pale.”

In front of me stood a boy; he was wearing really fancy clothes and a couple of earrings adorned his ears; he looked at me with a really concerned look on his face. 

“Ah! yes I－.”  
“Here! drink this. I’m sure it’s gonna make you feel better.”

Before I could say anything, He smiled at me and after patting my shoulder he walked into the crowd.

Everything happened so fast after that.

They gave us a little introduction of what we were gonna do, we signed some papers and after that they assigned us our rooms.

Since there were many of us, we were split into rooms of three. Hopefully it was a number even me could handle. 

I was the first one to arrive to the designated room; there it standed a bunk bed and a single one along with a couple of desks. 

I started unpacking my bag, and after a few minutes I heard the door; and there it was, the same boy from before. 

“what a coincidence! are you feeling better?.”  
“Oh－ yeah!, thank you for the drink before.”  
“no problem.” 

He approached the bunk bed and put all his belongings on the bottom one. After that he started organizing everything; opposite of me, he had a lot of different clothes and just as much accessories. Meanwhile, mine was full of books and snacks. 

“The other boy sure is taking a while.”  
“Ah!”  
/right/ I forgot we were supposed to be three. 

At that moment, someone knocked at our door, it was one of our teachers, he said the boy sharing the room with us, wasn’t going to arrive until the second week of the camp, so we should take care of the place until he arrived. 

“more space for us I guess.”  
“yeah, I guess.”  
“I’m Choi Yeonjun by the way.”  
“Choi Soobin.”  
“well Choi Soobin, let’s get along.”

He reached his hand to me, something inside of me started to feel nervous; his gaze was really strong but he seemed like a really cool guy. He gave me a really warm smile and for me that was it. 

/Choi Yeonjun/. 

He was someone I was going to remember for a long time. 

🌻🦊 Summer.

It has been a while since the last time we stayed in Korea.  
We moved to the states for a couple of years and when I was getting used to it, my parents decided it was time to move back.

But since I always liked to try different things; I chose to enroll on a Summer camp. I went to a couple while I was overseas so I really wanted to try going to one in here too. 

My first impressions were really strong; the place we were staying was really cool, it was placed on the outskirts of town and the building was the old but cozy type.  
Boys from different ages were all over the place; I decided to go directly to the auditorium when a boy caught my attention; he was standing in one side of the corridor and he didn’t look really good. 

“Hey! are you ok? you look kinda pale.”

He flinched and turned my way, his eyes got really big and his cheeks turned pink.

“Ah! yes I－.”  
“Here! drink this. I’m sure it’s gonna make you feel better.”

It must be his first time /I thought/, He must be really nervous.  
I patted his shoulder and continued my way.

The speech was just like any other, everything was already written on the booklet they gave us when we enrolled. 

When they finished, they assigned our rooms; this was something different from the camps I stayed before. On the states each of us would either share a room all together or one each. 

I went to check everything out before going to my room, and when I arrived someone was already there. Surprisingly it was the same boy from the corridor.

“what a coincidence! are you feeling better?.”  
“Oh－ yeah!, thank you for the drink before.”  
“no problem.” 

He seemed just as surprised but also a little relieved. I unpacked everything to left everything in order. And even when time passed no one else arrived.

“The other boy sure is taking a while.”  
“Ah!” he snapped from his little trance to answer when someone knocked on the door. 

It was one of our teachers, he said the boy sharing the room with us, wasn’t going to arrive until the second week of the camp, so we should take care of his space until he arrived.

“more space for us I guess.”  
“yeah, I guess.”  
“I’m Choi Yeonjun by the way.”  
“Choi Soobin.”  
“well Choi Soobin, let’s get along.”

I didn’t realized it at first, but he was really tall; and not only that but also really handsome. I wondered why he was so shy having all that. 

/Choi Soobin/ Someone I would never forget.


	2. Late Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 Just a little warning.
> 
> I still don't know how often I'm gonna post but I'll try my best.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

[Chapter 1.]

There were many things Choi Soobin liked, between them, was to sleep.  
So Naturally the first day he was really surprised to find his roommate right next to his bed calling his name. 

At first he didn’t know what was happening, he remembered the conversation with his parents, the moment he arrived, the boy he met and then, it came to him.

He was at a summer camp and he probably was late to whatever they were doing the first day.

He jumped out of bed, with his eyes half open and a mess of a hair.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, but you didn’t seem to wake up anytime soon so I decided to wake you.”  
“I－thanks! what time is it?!”  
“Don’t worry we still have time to grab breakfast.I’ll let you change, see you there.”

And just like that he left.

Soobin took a moment to process the information and seconds later he started to dress. He picked the first track suit he had and after washing his face he was on his way to the cafeteria. 

When he arrived the place was already full.

He took a look at the Menú that was displayed on the start line and after contemplating the options, he choose the strawberry pancakes and vanilla milk. 

Before sitting he took a glance at the tables on the corner of the room and spotted Yeonjun chatting with some boys.

/He sure is social./

That was something he also wanted to try; befriend people and let himself loose.  
But that was something from other time /he thought./

Instead, he chose a small table that was further away from yeonjun’s and all the others.

On the other side, Yeonjun found out that some friends from one of his schools were also there, so naturally they started to catch up on what they have been doing.  
He was genuinely surprised for the event but almost as soon as he seated he was stealing glances to the entrance to see If Soobin arrived yet. 

He couldn't miss him given that the said boy was taller than most boys at the camp; but between the chats, he didn’t see him arrive.

Breakfast time ended with them missing each other. 

After that they had a couple of hours of language lessons; were they also didn’t take together since it was based on their level. 

Following their schedule, on the afternoon they were going to do activities based on each others interest.  
They had cooking workshops, art classes, sport related stuff, dance lessons and everything teenagers would enjoy. 

🐰  
Since Soobin wasn’t good with people he choose the book reading study group for day one. 

The library there wasn’t like any other, it was three floors tall and was packed with tons and tons of books.  
The architecture of the place was a sight on itself along with the view it gave to the outside. 

After checking everything out Soobin finally chose a variety of books with different subjects; then, he went straight to the third floor; luckily the place was almost empty since most boys choose more ‘exciting’ things to do. 

His table was just on the corner of the room on one side of the picture window. the view there was really beautiful.  
He smiled to himself as he started to skim through the first book.

🦊  
One of the reasons Yeonjun choose to go to this summer camp, was the dance lessons.  
Ever since he lived in the states he took a particular interest in this form of art; so he basically ran all the way to the studio when his classes were over. 

The place was more or less filled when he got there, the excitement on everybody’s faces was something Yeonjun really enjoyed about dance. 

The moment the professor step in made the room go quiet for a minute; and after that, only music filled the room.  
Yeonjun could see his face on the mirror, smiling right back at him, and his excitement kept on growing with each beat. 

🌻  
The dark came without notice, Yeonjun arrived to the surprise that Soobin wasn’t there, he thought that he would be the first one there like the day before, but he wasn’t.

He didn’t see him for dinner either so he became a little uneasy. 

Everybody was probably asleep since it was past the curfew.  
He seated on his bed watching as time moved but Soobin didn’t arrive yet.

The fatigue from dancing almost all day started to get to him, and without becoming aware, he fell asleep. 

Usually after spending most of his time practicing he would wake up until the next day, but even in his sleep, he felt something was missing. So when he heard noises coming from somewhere on the room he remembered his missing roommate.

He opened his eyes in a flash and saw one of the lamps of the desks turned on, and in one corner of the room a big boy curled up.

“ … Soobin?.”  
“omg I’m so sorry!! I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Yeonjun fixed himself on the bed so he could see clearly what was happening.  
Soobin stood up really fast as some bags feel from his lap.

“where were you?.”  
“Ah! I fell asleep at the library and when I woke up the cafeteria was already closed, so I came here to grab some snacks but I found you asleep and didn’t want to wake you up and－ .”

Yeonjun stared at Soobin’s flustered expression with a very serious expression, but as he saw Soobin’s face turn sad he started to laugh. 

“sorry, I didn’t knew you were this cheerful.”

Soobin’s eyes grew wide as his ears turned pink.

“well, I’m already awake so wanna share what you are eating?.”

They both smiled at each other and after choosing different bags of snacks they took a seat on the wooden floor. 

“wow you really came prepared.”  
“when I packed snacks was all that I could think about.”  
“I don’t know why I didn’t thought of that. I think I only brought clothes. I’m so glad I’m sharing the room with you Soobin-ssi.”  
“I’m glad we won’t die from hunger Yeonjun-ssi.”  
“Ya! I saw you ID earlier and I think you need to start calling me hyung.”  
“Yeonjun … hyung?”  
“that’s right! good boy.”

He patted Soobin’s head as he stole a potato chip from the other’s hand.

“also let’s have breakfast tomorrow morning.”

It was already late and night.

They never expected their first night to be like this; they were sitting on the wooden floor at midnight, the only light came from their desk lamp and the floor was full of empty bags.  
They shared their day, and between whispers and laughs their first night came to an end.


	3. Mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 A small chapter before the storm.  
> JK ... unless? 👀

The next days were busier since their schedules were more packed, but just as they promised, they had every lunch together.  
With every meal they would share what they did and what they wanted to do. 

Yeonjun introduced his friends to Soobin and they talked from time to time.

One day before dinner, Yeonjun took Soobin to one of the dancing studios since one of the things Yeonjun talked more, was how much he loved to dance.

Soobin never have thought of practicing something like dancing since it required a lot of stamina, but watching Yeonjun that day make him feel something.

“woah! you weren’t bluffing when you said you were good.” Yeonjun turned around as he tried to catch his breath; he showed Soobin one of the routines he was working on.  
“of course I wasn’t lying; come here I’ll teach you.”  
“wha－ no no, I’ll keep watching.”  
“I’ll go easy on you don’t worry.”

The room was almost empty, it was them and a couple of other boys that were minding their own business as they keep practicing in front of the mirror.  
Yeonjun took Soobin’s hands as he pushed him towards him. They struggled for a minute until Yeonjun won and made Soobin stand next to him.

“you just have to copy everything I do okay? focus on my reflection on the mirror.”

Soobin shook his head as his eyes moved towards Yeonjun’s on the glass reflection; and then it began.

Yeonjun’s movements were really fluid. He started slow to let Soobin see clearly.  
Soobin couldn’t stop noticing how Yeonjun’s eyes changed the moment he started dancing.

When he met him, of course he saw him as someone really charismatic, but even tho it had been just a couple of days he could see that he had a lot of different charms.  
And merging with the music was one of them.

Everytime Soobin struggled to follow the rhythm he would pause and start all over again, always with a smile on his face and with all the will to teach Soobin properly. 

They danced for a while, Yeonjun was fixed on his movements and on the music, while Soobin eyes were glued to Yeonjun’s ones. Opposite of reality, Yeonjun eyes on the reflection were sharper and harder, that was something that took him aback. 

Soobin was panting as he started to bend on his knees. They have been practicing for less than an hour, but for Soobin it was like a day already.  
He lied on the floor as he started to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

“aaahh I don’t think I can do this hyung.”  
“you were doing pretty good, don’t give up.”

Soobin motioned as if he couldn't stand up.  
Yeonjun rolled his eyes but still took a seat besides him.

“No but seriously you could be really good If you keep practicing.”  
“I appreciate your kindness but I’ll probably die.”

The room started to fill with more people as both keep chatting; Soobin turned around when the background music changed, the group of boys behind them were dancing full of passion, Soobin couldn’t help but watch them with his eyes filled with awe.

Yeonjun on the other hand followed Soobin’s stare to the boys, and then his eyes were drawn to Soobin’s reflection on the mirror. He was so big but he looked tiny on the reflection.  
There was something about him that made him really curious.

He was immersed on the sight of him, that when he turned around he jumped a little. 

“anyways, I’ll let you win today, let’s go eat.”  
“hyung, now we are talking.”

Yeonjun punched Soobin’s side as he helped him to get up.

They went straight to their room, after stuffing their bellies and their hearts. 

“so you decided what you’re gonna do tomorrow?.” Yeonjun asked as he threw himself onto his bed.  
“I dunno, I’ll probably go to the library again.”  
“boring.”  
“Hey! It’s what I enjoy the most; after eating of course.”  
“I’m kidding. I’ll probably go to the studio again. I’m really excited for next week tho.”  
“next week? what’s gonna happen?.”  
“didn’t you pay attention to the whole ceremony?.”  
“not really, I wasn’t feeling good that day, remember?.”  
“oh right; well, we are going to camp on the forest, and stuff like that.”  
“Oh …” /obviously/ How could we not camp at a summer CAMP?.  
“anyways, I’ll go wash first.”

Soobin stood there wondering how he was gonna survive the second week of the camp.  
He took one of the booklets he had on his suitcase and started reading all the activities planned; they included expedition through the woods, fishing, courage trials, races, stargazing and just camping. 

So far he had been talking to other people casually but just to the minimum.  
Meanwhile thinking in all the summerish activities they were gonna have made him a little anxious. 

A part of him was relieved that he had Yeonjun on his side but he also felt guilty thinking on asking him to be with him most of the time.  
He was lost on his thoughts when Yeonjun returned from the bathroom.

“the room is yours big boy.”

Maybe he should worry about it when the time comes.


	4. Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 New character added.
> 
> We are reaching the climax of the past, so we'll start with the time skip in two chapters from now maybe.  
> then we'll do flashbacks. yey.
> 
> I don't really know what to write here lol  
> sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading also ;;

Saturday came in a flash.  
And Everyone's mood was changing as Monday approached, you could hear people gossiping about the upcoming events and how excited they were about it. 

“I heard last years courage trial was really scary.”  
“they also said something about a ghost in the woods.”  
“c’mon of course all that is made up.”

Soobin was waiting on line to full his tray of food.  
He was hearing the students in front of him when Yeonjun patted his back.

“Soobs thank you for saving me a spot.”  
“No problem hyung.”

They both started to fill the plates with all the different appetizers; as for their main dish they picked different things since they used to share everything they ate. 

“Everybody’s really excited for next week.”  
“I know, on the studio that’s the only topic lately.”  
“I just hope we don’t have to do a lot of physical activity.”  
“you are giving up all the fun, then what do you wanna do?.”  
“I dunno, I guess the camping part is really cool, also stargazing.”  
“Soobin is such a romantic!”  
“Shut up!”  
“it’s hyung for you.”

Laughter filled the room, you could hear plates colliding and chairs sliding.  
As the dining room started to empty, a couple of yeonjun’s acquaintances approached their table. 

“Yeonjun, Soobin hey! do you wanna hang with us? we are going to play at the field.”  
“Count me in; Soobs?.”  
“yeah, sure.”  
“great, we’ll tell our teacher and some other boys. See you there in a few.”

The boys nodded at them as they left the place.  
Yeonjun turned around to see Soobin watching straight to the window. 

“you could have said no you know?.”  
“wha－ no no I really wanna go, I’m just a little nervous.”  
“you’ll do great! they are good boys and so are you, so let’s have some fun.”

Yeonjun smiled at Soobin whose face softened at his hyungs words.  
They headed outside when Yeonjun took a look at his clothes. 

“I think Imma change, I’ll see you on the field ok?.”

Soobin nodded and Yeonjun left on the opposite direction.

The weather was really nice that day, it was sunny but the air was a little cold which made it really comfortable to be outside. Soobin was wearing a pair of sweatpants combined with an oversized shirt which made it really perfect for today. 

He arrived at the field where familiar faces waved at him while new ones turned to watch whom they were waving to.

Before Soobin arrived it was decided that they were gonna play Basketball.

It wasn’t something new for Soobin, he knew the rules, and he sometimes played at school but it was rarely, and /just/ for class. He kinda hated it. 

Just then, Yeonjun arrived alongside another boy. 

“Do we have room for one more?.”  
“Sure, let’s start then.”

They started by making teams and choosing positions; when they finished, everybody went to prepare when Yeonjun got closer to Soobin, the new boy following behind.

“Soobin, this is Wooyoung, Wooyoung, this is Soobin.”

The two boys looked at Yeonjun and then greeted each other.  
“Ah－nice to meet you; Choi Soobin.”  
“nice to meet you Soobin.”  
“He’s a friend of mine and he happens to be our roommate, but we’ll get to that.”  
“If I knew we were gonna end up on the same room I should have arrived before.”  
“And if I had known that you were my roommate, I would have changed rooms.”

They laughed together as Soobin watched them. Something between them was different, maybe he was reading the room wrong but he felt weird. 

“We are ready guys!”

The voice made Soobin burst his bubble of thoughts; and as he turned around, Yeonjun got past him aside with his friend. 

The game proceeded really smoothly, as expected, Yeonjun was really good; Soobin on the other hand was not. His height helped him but given his stamina it wasn’t an advantage. But no matter what, he was giving his all.  
They were playing in opposite teams, the scores were almost even, with just a couple of points of difference in favour of Yeonjun’s team.

Soobin was almost at his limit when the ball came to him, he was about to move when Wooyoung came from behind, taking the ball from him and making him lose his balance. 

He was falling on his knees when he put his hands first to lessen the fall. But instead his wrist twisted a little.  
Wooyoung passed the ball and turned to where Soobin was. 

“I’m sorry, are you ok?.”  
“yeah don’t worry, I just lost my balance.”  
“but your hand …” his gaze was serious and there was something beneath that he couldn’t decipher.  
“really, it’s nothing serious, it just scraped.” Talking about first impressions.

Yeonjun came running just a second after.

“Soobin are you okay? we can stop and go to the infirmary.”  
“hyung really, it’s okay, let’s just finish the game.”

Yeonjun face was genuinely worried, he watched Soobin face and then at his hands and again at his face. Soobin was already walking past him when he took his arm.

“guys, I’ll take Soobin to the infirmary, let’s play some other time.”

The way to the building was really quiet, none of them said a word. Yeonjun was dragging Soobin by the arm. Inside, the corridors were almost empty given that most of the boys were spending their time outside the place.  
So when they arrived, the nurse was a little surprised.

“what happened?.”  
“we were playing outside but he fell.”  
“I’m really o－aaaahhh.”

Soobin couldn’t finish his sentence when the nurse took his right wrist into his hand. His hands were bleeding a little from the scratch and his wrist was really swollen. 

“it seems that you put all your weight on your hands, so let’s hope nothing is broken.”

Soobin face started to turn red, he was trying to hide the pain he was feeling. and even when he was sweating he was positive it was because of the exercise. The nurse gave him a couple of pills for the soreness and after bandaging him, he told them they could go rest.

The moment they stepped out from the room, Yeonjun punched Soobin on the arm.

“Ya! If you are hurt you need to say so! it wasn’t that serious this time but imagine if it was.”  
“hyung really－”  
“shhh you’re just gonna lie to me, I could see your face the entire time you know?.”

Soobin lowered his head as he watched his bandaged hand. 

“I’m sorry.”

When they arrived to the room, Wooyoung was already there sitting on Yeonjun’s bed.

“Hey! how are you?.”  
“He’s fine, but not thanks to you.”  
“I’m really sorry, I should’ve been more careful.”  
“It’s alright really! It wasn’t your fault.”  
“he’s telling you that because he’s really nice, but you really had to be careful.”  
“Yeonjun hyung …”  
“he’s right, it won’t happen again.”

Soobin smiled at him as he walked past his bed, he opened his case and took some clothes. 

“I’ll go wash first.”  
“Remember to not wet the bandage.”  
“I know.”

Soobin closed the door and both boys were left alone in the room. 

“you two seem really close.”  
“of course we are, we are roommates.”  
“well, that makes the three of us now, we are gonna have so much fun.”  
“I guess, just remember that Soobin is a shy boy so don’t overwhelm him.”  
“aye aye captain, whatever you say.”

Sunday.  
It was the last day where Soobin could be with his books, after today everything was already scheduled. 

He was nervous since he hurt his wrist and that could be a disadvantage for him at the camp.  
So spending his day alone at the library was really liberating. 

When he woke up today, none of his roommates were around.  
It was weird not having lunch with Yeonjun but he thought that maybe he was spending time with his friend. 

They hadn’t know each other for that long, but for him, Yeonjun was someone that took a special spot on his heart.  
He helped him since day one without knowing him, and after that he has been with him all the time. 

All the time, until yesterday.

Soobin wasn’t a greedy person, he always saw the best in people, so the thing he was feeling was something he didn’t understand. He felt down knowing that Yeonjun had someone he knew from before, and compared to Wooyoung, he was nothing to him. 

On his way to the cafeteria he spotted the two of them chatting and laughing.  
He was raising his hand when he stopped mid air.  
He was Yeonjun’s friend too right?.

And just when he was about to turn around, Yeonjun voice reached his ears. 

“Soobin, Hey!!” He was waving at him with the biggest smile on his face.

Soobin couldn’t help but smile at him too.  
And before he knew it he was walking towards them.

“we were just about to go eat. let’s go.”  
He was walking alongside Yeonjun when wooyoung stepped in the middle.  
“sorry we didn’t wake you up, Juni told me you don’t like to exercise.”

/Juni/

“Ah, don’t worry, I figured that. also you don’t have to keep apologizing hyung.”  
“omg so you /are/ younger, how cute. Let’s be good friends bin.”

Wooyoung smiled when he spotted Yeonjun’s face by the corner of his eye, it was something he haven’t seen before, but Instead of saying anything about it, he smirked as he continued to walk between them. 

/Friends/.

Soobin didn’t know what he felt about wooyoung yet.  
And as for Yeonjun maybe Friends wasn’t the word.


	5. Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Teenage boys trying to understand their inner feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 Another short chapter before a reveal?.  
>  I dunno.   
> I'm really enjoying this, I think character grow is one of the most important parts of a story and I can't wait to get to that part. 
> 
> Anyways this was kinda inspired by Tae's Sweet Night. ?? 
> 
> the future chapter or the more cruxial ones have a song behind that Imma share when I post them.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this. and Thank u as always for giving it a try.

Early in the morning they were gathered at the entrance of the building, the place they were camping was rather close. So hiking was a must.  
Their professors told them beforehand to carry just the essential since the trip was going to be tiring. They were split into groups based on their stamina.

And as soon as everybody got their maps, they started their way up.

The first length of the hiking wasn’t that bad. The ground was flat and was really easy to walk on it. When they reached the lower part of the mountain. Each group parted on their own path.

Soobin was glad that he wasn’t the only one with a bad condition.   
They were half way done, when the group decided to take a break. He was separated from Yeonjun but he was glad that someone he knew was with him.

He was sitting on one side of the road when Wooyoung took a seat besides him.

“Bin how are you feeling?, do you want me to help you with your bottle?.” Since the day he hurt his wrist he was having troubles to use the strength on his hand.  
“I think it’s a little tight.” he kept struggling when Wooyoung took the bottle and opened it just like that.   
“－thanks.”  
“No problem. Do you think Juni’s group is already there?.”  
“probably, they could be setting up the tent as we speak.”

Soobin was pondering If he should ask Wooyoung more about Yeonjun, he wanted to know more about him, and when the question was spinning on his head and was about to slip from his tongue Wooyoung spoke. 

“you know, Juni is a really easy going person. He always have a lot of people around him, and he befriends everyone.He also thinks of himself as an older brother, so he take cares of everybody too. Sometimes people might feel like they have something special with him, but he’s just like that with everyone.” 

The look he gave Soobin was something he couldn’t quite understand at that time.   
It was cold with something else behind. He didn’t knew why he told him that. One moment they were laughing and the next this. The stare lasted for a moment until it turned into a bright smile. 

“We should get going.”

Soobin was really confused at what just happened.  
He didn’t know why but he started to feel bad about himself.   
Maybe it was the heat that made him think bad of him.

When they reached the peak of the mountain he could see the other groups already resting. 

He spotted Yeonjun on one side.   
His cheeks were red and he was sweating but in the sun it seemed that he was shining.   
He was already walking to his side, when wooyoung reached him first, so he turned around.

“Juni! I missed you!!”  
“what are you doing? you’re embarrassing me.”  
“so mean.” Wooyoung took a seat besides Yeonjun; he took the water bottle from his hand and started drinking. 

“where is Soobin? he was in your group right?.”

Wooyoung eyes turned cold as he turned around. 

“he was there a moment ago.”  
“I’ll go look for him. take care of my things would you?.”

Yeonjun searched around the area where everyone was resting but he couldn’t spot Soobin anywhere, and just t when he was about to go further he saw a big figure peeking behind a tree. 

“Soobin …?”  
“Hyung! look!” His voice was quiet, almost as a whisper. He gestured Yeonjun to follow him but without making a noise. 

There, he spotted a hole on the tree, and inside a pair of squirrels were cuddling.

“aren’t they really cute?.” Soobin’s face was full of excitement, and his eyes were sparkling as he was waiting for yeonjun’s answer.  
“how did you find them?.”  
“I was lying beneath the tree when I saw one of them. I think they’re used to people ‘cause they weren’t afraid.”  
“well, they’re really cute.”  
“right?!.” Soobin turned to watch the pair in front of him when Yeonjun spoke again.  
“Why didn’t you arrive with Woo?, you were in the same group isn’t it?.”  
“Ah! we did arrive together but I was so tired I wanted to rest first.” Soobin expression was soft but with a tray of sadness. Regardless he still smiled at his hyung.

Yeonjun looked at him with doubt. He has known Soobin for a while and he could tell when he wasn’t feeling good. Maybe he was just tired, so instead of pressuring him he smiled back.

“Let’s go then.”

Back in the camp most of the boys were already struggling with their chores.  
And since Soobin couldn’t do much, he was in charge of carrying the light things from one way to the other. 

Everything was a total chaos since none of them had any idea of what they were doing. You could hear arguments from everywhere mixed with laughter.  
The scene in front of Soobin was something new, despite the tiredness everybody seemed really happy. 

He wanted to be part of it but something was twitching inside of him.

In front of him, everything was the same.  
Wooyoung was smiling at Yeonjun /as always/ and the same thing when he looked his way. 

Maybe he was overthinking.  
Maybe he was just tired. 

maybe he misunderstood what he told him.

He got closer to the group to see what else he could help with.

“Ya! I told you that’s not supposed to be there.”  
“but look at the picture, it’s the same.”

The tent in front of him looked like a front built from a pair of childrens on their own bedroom. The sticks that were supposed to keep it stable were stuck in places where it was weird to be. Soobin giggled at the picture. 

“I was going to help you but I see that you have everything in order.” The boys in front of him turned around to see him holding back the laughter.

“see! I told you.” Yeonjun slapped wooyoung in the head with the manual he was holding.   
“come here If you think you can do better.”

Soobin got closer and started looking at the paper. After a few minutes they worked together: Yeonjun was following carefully Soobin’s instructions while Wooyoung was taking away everything they did before.   
And half and hour later they built a perfectly habitable tent. 

“not so bad I guess.”  
“you just have to say thank you.”

Yeonjun turned to Soobin as he saw him playing with his fingers.

“Soobinie thank you. the whole think was going to fall on our heads If we were left alone.”

Soobin’s heart skipped a beat. He lifted his head to see Yeonjun smiling at him.   
/Soobinie/ He didn’t know hearing his own name could make him feel things.  
His ears started to feel hot as he dodged Yeonjun’s stare.

“I－It’s nothing. I can’t do much, so－.”

Yeonjun jumped as he put his arm around Soobin’s shoulders.  
“don’t say that, you have help us enough.”

They were really close. Soobin felt his heart jumping again on his chest. /Seriously what was wrong with him?./  
“Soobin …?” Yeonjun face was getting closer when Wooyoung patted both on the back.

“We should get going or we are not gonna get anything to eat.”  
“－Yea we should.”  
Soobin jumped from Yeonjun’s arm and started walking in front of them.  
“Ahh I wonder what they prepared for us.”

Wooyoung followed him, leaving a very much confused Yeonjun on the back. He stood frozen in place, his arm now on his side.

/was that too much?/ he thought. He touched his chest as his heart beat started to decrease. His eyes traced Soobin walking in front of him. He stared for a moment before he followed them.


	6. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yeonjun start to realize more of his feeling, Soobin gets his first heartbreak.
> 
> Can they be happy already?!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 Finally an update!!   
> This has been the longest chapter ever haha omg  
> we are reaching the end of the summer camp :( which means we are getting ready for the timeskip yey!
> 
> The next chp. would be the last of them as babies, also there's more angst to come.  
> Maybe you'll feel that nothing is happening but please remember that in here they're really young and  
> tbh teenagers are so awkward and don't know how to deal with things and let alone feelings so yeah.
> 
> Thank you for giving this a try 🥺 I really appreciate it.

The dinner finished as fast as it began.   
Everybody was eating as if they hadn’t touch food in weeks. You could hear the noise of the cutlery colliding with the trays filled with food.   
The gossiping was barely there; the wind was blowing somewhat hard and mixed with the noises from the woods it was a chilling atmosphere.

During the meal Soobin and Yeonjun barely talked, they both were focused on eating and on keeping their thoughts at ease.   
Sometimes their eyes would meet but they either would smile or turn to their food to avoid any conversation that could happen.

Since the hiking and the camp uprising were more tiring than expected, their teachers decided to give them the rest of the day off. They could take a walk around the place to get used to it as well as just rest on their tents. 

Soobin wasn’t the exploring type but this time he decided to take a look around to clear his thoughts.   
He walked towards the trees in front of the camp, they were really tall and if you looked up it was hard to see the sky above, but still, the rays of sunlight reached the grass under his feets.

After a little walk he came across a lake.   
The water was crystal clear and you could see the little waves created by the wind.   
He seated by the shore and took his sneakers off, and after thinking a little he put his feet on the surface of the water.

He stayed like that for a while, just staring at the other side of the lake.  
He was playing with the water on his feets when a noise behind him made him jump.

Several shadows started to take form as they came out of the woods; between them, Yeonjun and Wooyoung. They both were laughing as they stepped out.

Soobin mind went blank for a while, he remembered the reason he was here on the first place. His heart shrank on his chest as his eyes met with Yeonjun’s. 

“bin! what are you doing here all alone.” Wooyoung spoke as he got closer to him.

Soobin turned to the reflection on the water as he heard the boys getting closer.

“nothing, just wanted to relax a little.” 

Wooyoung was about to seat besides him when some of the boys took him by the arms, they started chatting and soon they were running everywhere. 

Soobin remained frozen in place, still playing with his feets as he saw Yeonjun’s reflection getting closer to his. 

“what a day huh?”.”  
“yeah.”

The silence between them took place as the laughs on the back started to weaken. 

“How’s your wrist by the way? Does it hurts?.”  
“Not much, only when I try to use force.”  
“I see, you have to be careful tomorrow then.”  
“I think I’m gonna miss most of the planned activities at this rate.”  
“You are gonna be in heaven then.”

Yeonjun smirked as Soobin turned to face him, they both stared for a moment before their laugh broke the silence. The atmosphere was like that of the first days they spent together. 

“Hey! I might hate exercising but I didn’t want to miss all of it.”  
“just stick closer to me and we’ll make it work.”

It took a moment for Yeonjun to realize what he just said. He turned slightly as his ears turned pink. Soobin’s eyes were still glued to Yeonjun’s face when their eyes met again.  
He couldn’t help but smile widely at his hyungs words. 

“yeah, I’ll do.”

The time stopped for a moment.   
It was just them reflecting on each other’s eyes.  
Their heart was warm and all the awkward moments they had before were fading away.

“Hyung I－.” Soobin was about to speak when the noises on the back made him remember where he was.   
“yeah …?.”  
“I－I think Imma go rest.”

He started to put his sock on along with his sneakers, He got up and after shaking the dust from his pants he started to walk towards the woods.

“Soobin wait－.” Yeonjun started following him when someone held his arm. Soobin turned around as he saw the two boys behind him.  
“Juni c’mon we are waiting.”  
“It’s ok hyung, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Soobin said as he waved goodbye.  
“Bin take care!.” Wooyoung said as he pushed yeonjun towards him. “Let’s go.”  
“See you tomorrow.” Yeonjun answered at the younger in front of him. 

Their eyes met one last time before he got pulled to the side. For some reason he was smiling, he couldn’t wait for tomorrow. 

Among the trees Soobin was blushing. All his worries always disappeared when he was close to Yeonjun. Maybe he should stop overthinking.   
The next morning couldn’t come any faster. 

\---

The first night wasn’t as Soobin was expecting.   
All the movies and dramas he saw, displayed the characters really happy as they were asleep on their tent. But it wasn’t his case.

He was still a growing young man and even with that he was one of the tallest on the camp, so given his height and the size of the tent he struggled all night to fit in. And the fact that even with his mat he could feel every rock underneath was something that didn’t help at all.

The day before, they choose by lottery If they were using their own tent or If they would share one, luckily for him (or not) he was alone.

He went straight to the bathrooms, there he found a couple of boys who greeted him as they went out. He was washing his face when a conversation got his attention.

“ … It’s already cramped there to add you in the mix.”  
“c’mon don’t be like that, you know I have to hold onto something so I can sleep.”  
“that’s the reason pillows exist on the first place.”  
“yeah but they’re not as warm as you.”  
“aaaahh shut up! you’re so weird.”

Soobin was finishing drying off his face when his eyes meet Wooyoung’s on the mirror.

“Bin Hey! How did you sleep?.”   
“not so good to be honest.”  
“at least you have the place for yourself, I have to be stuck with him.”  
“I know you love my hugs.” 

Wooyoung smiled at Soobin with a little bit of a sneer. He turned to Yeonjun who gave him a cold shoulder as he walked towards the younger. 

“ready for the big day?!.”  
“yeah.”  
“good! let’s full our bellies first.”

\---

Wooyoung wasn’t a bad boy. He grew into a detached family, which meant that he was most of the time alone. His parents always tried to keep him busy. For them it was a way to show him that they were worried about his future, but for him it was their way of saying “the less we see each other the better.”

So when he met Yeonjun something inside of him sparked.

He was always by his side, he dragged him everywhere so he wouldn’t feel the space his parents created. They have been friends for a couple of years now and imagining his life without him was something he couldn’t do. So when he found out that Yeonjun was his roomate by fate, he was really happy.

That was until he saw the way He saw Soobin.  
.   
He had met several of Yeonjun’s friends but this time something felt different.  
He knew that Soobin wasn’t a bad person; quite the opposite. But he still felt as If he was taking Yeonjun away from him, and that was something he wasn’t going to let it happen.

He wasn’t a bad person for thinking that right?!.

\---

They were all gathered in front of an empty spot in the woods, a path had been traced with big wheels and a finish line could be seen in the distance. You could feel the competitiveness of everybody as the teachers stepped to say the rules.

“Today we are gonna have three different games, you’ll be paired and gonna have to play with the same companion for the three challenges, the winners of each game are gonna have a prize. You can choose between resting while everybody else is preparing dinner, or have your own cabin to rest, and the last is a chance to order food from the town nearby.”

Gossip started as soon as the teachers finished talking.

“I really need to be back to sleep on a bed.”  
“Most of us don’t know how to cook, the food is the better option.”  
“to be honest any of the choices are pretty good.”  
“I thought they were gonna give something better.”

The first game on the list, was the two legged race.   
As soon as the teachers told them they had to choose their partner, everybody started to run.  
Boys passed in front of Soobin so fast he couldn’t recognize none of them.

His eyes were searching in the crowd any familiar face, he started to walk when someone grabbed him from behind. 

“Gotcha!”  
“Hyung!”  
“Let’s pair up, Shall we?.”  
“What about Yeonjun hyung?!.”  
“He can manage himself just fine.”

Wooyoung smiled as he made Soobin walk with him to the side where most of the teams were already tying their legs. He spotted Yeonjun with one of the boys from the ‘basketball squad’, he smiled to him as Wooyoung was already calling his name. They both greeted Yeonjun’s partner as he went to get the ribbon for their legs. 

“We’re not gonna be easy on you.”  
“you really made a run for it huh?.”  
“you were just /too/ slow.” Wooyoung teased Yeonjun as he rolled his eyes.   
Soobin couldn’t help but smile at his hyung grin.   
“good luck today hyung.”  
“thank you; you too. don’t forget to not force your wrist.”  
“don’t worry I’ll take care of our bin ok?.” these word were whispered into Yeonjun’s ears. After watching Yeonjun’s face blush a little he turned back to his partner.   
“Let’s go for our Ribbon bin.”  
“yeah, see you on the race Yeonjun hyung, let’s have fun.” 

Yeonjun smiled back at him as he watched them getting further away.   
/He was suppose to be the one with Soobin today/ He remembered looking for Soobin the moment everybody started to run, and when he spotted him on the back Wooyoung got past him. He was his friend, but he hated his guts some times. His face was starting to get gloomy when his partner tapped his shoulder. /next time/ He thought; we have most of the summer ahead. 

The game was filled with happiness and laughter.   
As soon as it started couples struggled to walk along with their partners, people kept falling and everything was a mess.   
Yeonjun started the game slowly, matching carefully with his partners steps.Since they were comfortably with each other they got their peace rather fast, so after a little they surpassed everybody. They were laughing looking at their backs to see if someone was following closer, and to their surprise a pair of boys passed them at that exact moment. 

One of them was holding the other by the waist, while the other was struggling to keep on the rhythm. Their teamwork was unsteady given their difference in height but somehow it was working. They were almost jogging without taking their eyes from the goal.   
Soobin was thankful that Wooyoung was holding him steady so he wouldn’t lose balance, he also gave him the chance to take the left side to keep his injured hand safe in case they would fall. 

His adrenaline was at his peak when he spotted Yeonjun on the corner of his eyes, he was sweating and his eyes were in flames as he was chasing them. Behind them a crowd of boys were also getting closer, Soobin turned to watch as Wooyoung was also struggling to keep their peace. He hold tighter to his shoulder as the last length of the track was in front of them.

His heart was beating like crazy when his feet crossed the finishing line, he couldn’t keep the balance any longer as his knees touched the ground, it was then that he remembered he was still tied to Wooyoung when he felt him fall right at his side. He was still holding him by the waist when both were panting besides each other.

“Bin I think we made it.”  
“I couldn’t see anything but the finishing line. I don’t know if someone got pass us.”

Boys were collapsing from every direction, all equally exhausted and covered in sweat.  
Soobin was catching his breath as Wooyoung straightened his body.   
He patted him on the back. 

“better think what prize you want ‘cause we got this.”

He smiled back at him as an unmistakable figure stood before them.

“I can’t believe you got past us so quickly.”  
“Yeonjun hyung!”  
“and you said you weren’t good at this stuff.”  
“It was all wooyoung hyung, I’m honestly surprised that I didn’t fall the moment I started to walk.”  
“I told you to keep an eye on us Juni.” Wooyoung smirked at him as he pulled Soobin closer.   
Soobin flinched a little as his cheeks turned pinkish. Yeonjun felt a tug on his stomach as he watched them being that close. He remembered the time he pulled Soobin close and how he jumped from his hold. He was about to say something when the voice from one of the teachers got their attention.

To Soobin’s surprise they had indeed won the first game, he jumped in excitement while he was still tied to Wooyoung’s ankle, he was going to fall, when Yeonjun catched him.

“woah that was close.” he holded his waist softly as Soobin regained his balance.   
“t－thanks.”  
“I think you should untie that first.”

After setting their legs free they got up to go to the next location.

The next couple of games were pull the rope and hide and seek. 

For obvious reasons Soobin didn’t take part on the second one. He was disappointed but everybody told him that it was for the best. So he just watched as everybody was playing.  
He wasn’t that focused until Yeonjun’s team came. 

He knew he was an athletic person as he practiced dancing and worked out like crazy, but it still surprised him that given his slim frame he could be that strong. His eyes were glued to him that he didn’t notice when wooyoung got to his side.

“He is really something right?!.”   
“Ah－.”   
“When I met him he already had a lot of friends and not only that but also a group of fans.”

His eyes were from Soobin’s to Yeonjun and then back at Soobin. 

Soobin didn’t understand him at times. He confused him in a way no one did before.   
Sometimes he was really nice to him but sometimes It felt as if he was giving him hidden signals.

“I can see why.” was all he said back.

People started cheering so when both of them turned to see, the match was already over.   
Yeonjun was hi five-ing everyone, so they guessed he won.

“did you guys watch me?!. I was so cool back there.”  
“I was going to tell you that but now I regret thinking it.” Wooyoung made a face as if he was gonna throw up making Yeonjun pout.   
“hey don’t make it sound as If I did nothing.” His partner was behind them and was sweating as hard as Yeonjun.   
“congratulations on winning hyung, you were really cool.”  
“Ahhh I only have Sobbinie on my side.” He put his palms in front of Soobin so he would give him a hi five. They put their hands together as both smiled looking directly into their eyes.

There was an awkward silence before someone spoke.  
“Well, we still have Hide and Seek so let’s see who ends with more wins.”

Hide and Seek.

The rules were simple.   
One team was gonna be “it”, while all the others were gonna hide. This was gonna be for a time limit so teams were gonna rotate between hiding and seeking. The pairs that had been found were gonna get disqualified. The searching area was gonna start larger and as teams get disqualified the search area was gonna get shortened. 

Both Yeonjun’s and Soobin’s team started hiding. 

The moment they started Wooyoung patted Soobin on the Shoulder and made him follow him. They were playing between their camp, the cabins, and part of the woods that was allowed, so it was a pretty large piece of land. he guided him to the woods, they run into other pairs that were already on stand by. And after running a little more they hide behind a big tree. 

“this is so exciting, I hope we can win this one too.”  
“I feel like this time is gonna be more difficult.”

They stayed in silence, noises could be heard above probably made from squirrels or birds passing by. There were voices coming from the camp but they were barely heard.  
Soobin was coiled closer to the tree trying to spot any noise from the chasers on the distance. Wooyoung looked at him as he got closer. 

“It’s gonna take a while for them to reach all the way here.” Soobin jumped a little as he was too focused on patrolling the area in front of him.   
“－you scared me.”  
“sorry, let’s take a seat and wait.”

Soobin followed him as silence filled the air. 

“Do you know what prize do you want?.”  
“I haven’t thought about it yet. Maybe the food.”  
“Good choice, I think I’ll go with the resting thing. I’m not good at doing chores and stuff.”  
“What about the room for yourself?.”  
“Nah, I like sleeping with Juni.”

Oh right.   
Soobin head started to get full of thoughts. Yeonjun also won a game so he deserved a prize just like them. He analyzed all the options and wondered what he was gonna choose. He hoped for the food since they both liked to eat a lot. Wooyoung noticed Soobin expression and thought that maybe it was the perfect timing to do something. 

“You know, I haven’t told this to anyone but I feel like you could understand; Not long ago I told Juni that I liked him.”

Soobin’s heart shranked on his chest. His eyes got bigger as he listened to Wooyoung talk.

“we went thru a lot together, and I thought that it was the same for both of us, but I guess it wasn’t.” Soobin was staring at him with a blank expression on his face. He could feel that he was hurting but something inside of him started to hurt too, he wished he stopped talking “At first I couldn’t understand since we were both boys but I felt that everything felt right. When I talked to him about it he told me that he didn’t want any type of relationships and that it was burdensome when people caught feelings for him.” 

Soobin didn’t know what to say, he was looking at wooyoung but his mind was somewhere else. 

“We stopped talking for a while but when I told him that I wanted to stay just as friends he gave me a chance.” There was a pause before he continued talking.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Soobin looked at him with a confused look on his face. “I know you like Juni too. I can see it, but I also know him like no one else so I wanted to warn you.”

Soobin felt as If the world was falling apart. Everything he felt for Yeonjun was something new for him; all those feeling were something he never experienced before. His mind started to feel dizzy as he tried to process everything that just happened. he wanted to just run from there, but he didn’t want to expose himself more. 

“No, I－I don’t like him like that.”  
“It’s ok, don’t worry, I won’t tell him. Just know that I’m right here If you need someone to talk to.”  
“really, you are mistaken, I just respect him as a hyung, he has been so kind to me that I really like him but just like a friend, just like that.” He almost whispered the last words, maybe If he said all that outloud it would come true. He got up without knowing, Wooyoung followed him just in case he had to stop him from running away.

They were both deep in their conversation, that they didn’t heard the noises coming from behind the tree, and without notice a pair of hands touched them from behind.

“Sorry boys, but you’re disqualified.”

The way back to the camp was something Soobin could barely recall, he remembered the conversation with Wooyoung and after that everything was blurry; someone greeted him on the way back and there were gossips but nothing got stuck on his mind. He wanted to cry but put all his effort into not shed a single tear. 

He didn’t even finishing watching the outcome of the game, he told the teachers he wasn’t feeling good and that he wanted the room alone on the cabins for his prize. They gave him a couple of painkillers and told him to sleep the night, and If he still felt bad, he should tell them beforehand. 

He threw himself onto bed and forced himself to sleep, after half an hour he thought he heard knockings on his door, and Yeonjun’s voice but he was too tired to wake up.  
So after struggling for a while he decided it was best for him to forget about everything, to just focus on the camp, and forget about everything he was feeling for Yeonjun.

His head was aching and his heart was hurting but it was the best, he didn’t want to be a burden; not to him.   
He fell asleep minutes later, with tears rolling on his cheeks.

Yeonjun’s team got disqualified on the third round of the game, he was disappointed but at least they won one before.   
He walked straight to the waiting area; there he saw Wooyoung chatting with some of the other teams.

“so you were disqualified too huh?.”  
“Juni! Hey! I thought you were gonna last more.”  
“we thought that too, but the chasing team was pretty good.”  
“at least you lasted more than us.”  
“speaking of which, where’s Soobin?.”  
“he didn’t feel good so he went to sleep.”  
“what happened? is he okay?.”  
“he probably was just tired, we should let him rest.”  
“I’ll go check on him.”  
“I’ll go with you.”  
“It’s ok, it’s better If it’s just one of us, see you later.”

Yeonjun started walking, he felt that something was wrong. He arrived to Soobin’s tent but no one was there, so he decided to ask one of the teachers. He was told that he was resting in one of the cabins and that he was probably already asleep. 

He started to walk again, heart racing on his chest as he stopped in front of the cabin.  
He couldn’t hear any noise so he knocked softly on the wooden door; and nothing. 

“Soobin－ are you ok?.” Silence.

He was gonna knock again but he stopped, he probably should let him rest.   
He took a seat with his back on the door, and stayed like that for a while.

When he met Soobin he thought that he was just a shy boy, but the more he talked to him he realized that he was a really kind and funny person. The more time they spend together, the more he started to grow on him. He felt the need to protect him. 

He didn’t realize when but when they weren’t together he always wondered what Soobin would be doing, and when he saw him closer to someone else something inside of him would twist. He wasn’t sure why but He didn’t like it.   
He made him feel something he never felt before. He was looking for him all the time, and wanted to get closer to him. 

He closed his eyes and as Soobin’s smile came to his mind, he knew he had to talk to him.


	7. Moondust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misunderstandings are your worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 Ahhh we finally reached the end of their teenage days.  
> ofc there's gonna be some flashbacks later but that's it.
> 
> Some songs that inspired this:  
> Jaymes Young - Moondust. (hence the title)  
> "I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice  
> To bury my love, in the moondust." 
> 
> this part right here sir ...
> 
> Supercell - Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari. 
> 
> "I wonder when, I started to  
> Chase after you."  
> "I didn’t say it,  
> I couldn’t say it.  
> We can never return.
> 
> To that summer day,  
> To those shining stars.  
> Even now, I still remember.  
> Your laughing face,  
> Your angry face.  
> I loved you."
> 
> Ahhhh such good songs. 
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Imma update on wednesday and finally the whole TXT babies are gonna be on it!!!

The next days they were so busy with their camp activities that they barely talked. 

Soobin was acting as If nothing happened, He made some friends that he recognized for being on the library the first days; they started to talk a lot and with time they were almost all the time together. That way he would spend less time with Yeonjun’s group.

After the day of the games, Yeonjun went to Soobin’s cabin to talk to him; but he told him that he was just tired and that he shouldn’t worry. And everytime Yeonjun tried to talk to him, Soobin would avoid the talk.

Yeonjun didn’t understand what happened, the way Soobin talked to him seemed normal but he could feel that something was not right. Soobin was a really cheerful person so he felt the sadness behind his words.  
He talked to Wooyoung about it, but he told him that it was probably his imagination, and maybe it was because Soobin now had new friends apart from them. 

Confusion was all Yeonjun felt for the past days.  
He was happy that Soobin got new friends since he really deserved to be loved, but he never thought that he was gonna drift apart from him.  
He was thinking If he made something that could make him mad, but nothing came to his mind.

The more they weren’t together the more he missed him.

One day while he was washing some of the vegetables to prepare the dinner, he saw Soobin washing dishes along with his new friends, he seemed so happy and giggly that he couldn’t help but smile.  
He really liked the way his eyes turned into crescent moons, and how his dimples got dipper the wider the smile.  
He was so focused that he didn’t realize that Soobin saw him staring until he waved at him. 

Yeonjun’s blood started to rush all the way to his cheeks, he was grateful that they were a couple of feets apart, so it was nearly impossible for Soobin to notice the blush on his face.  
He waved back and turned to keep doing his chores.

“Hyung, do you need help?.” Yeonjun flinched a little at the younger’s voice.  
“Soobin－ssi hey! … I’m almost done.” Soobin’s eyes turned to Yeonjun’s side, there stood a sack full of potatoes, carrots and other veggies that still had dust on them.  
“well, doesn’t seem like it.” He rolled up his shirt and began picking some carrots.  
“thanks－you don’t have to, you already finished doing your part.”  
“...it’s ok, I want to.” 

He smiled at Yeonjun that smiled back at him, they resumed their task at hand, and water was the only thing that was heard for a while.  
Boys passed by their side, sometimes to carry buckets of water and others to pick the bags of veggies that were already washed.  
One of Soobin’s friends approached them to tell him where they were gonna eat. He thanked him as he continued washing. 

“You seem to get along really well with them.”  
“yeah, we have a lot in common.”  
“that’s really nice, I’m glad－.” Yeonjun really mean it, he did, so he didn’t know why his words came out a little sad. 

Soobin felt a pinch on his heart, he knew that Yeonjun wasn’t at fault for what he was feeling for him, so all the time he had been avoiding him was something he probably didn’t understand. If he was on his place he would probably feel as If he was the one at fault; his eyes went to Yeonjun’s and he saw a gleam of sadness. It wasn’t fair what he was doing.

“Hyung hey－do you mind If I eat with you guys tonight?.”

Yeonjun’s eyes got wider with Soobin’s question. He thought he hated him; he watched the younger as his eyes avoided Yeonjun’s when he stared back at him. A pink blush painted the top of his ears slightly and he started to play with his fingers.  
He found the whole thing really adorable. 

“Soobin.”  
“yeah?.”  
“you don’t even have to ask.”

The finished their assignment and after cleaning their mess they arrived to their table.  
Wooyoung was a little surprised to see Soobin, he quirked an eyebrow as they took a sit in front of him. His eyes followed Yeonjun’s; the past days he was filled with questions regarding Soobin since they were most of the time together before Soobin changed his behavior.  
Everytime Yeonjun brought the subject he really didn’t know what to say. He thought that with days he would forget about it but with each day he could see that Yeonjun really cared for Soobin in a way that annoyed him. 

Before, when he talked to Soobin about his confession to Yeonjun, he lied about the whole thing just so that he would step out of the way.  
It took time for him to understand that he was in /love/ with Yeonjun; but he wasn’t gonna risk what they had just for some feeling that he didn’t understand. And it was hard for him that someone else could be the reason of his happiness, let alone a boy he just met.

So when he saw them laughing, he started to feel fear.  
He feared that Soobin would tell Yeonjun everything and that he would start to hate him; but instead of starting to panic he greeted them like he usually did.

“Bin it’s been a while! we’ve missed you, right Juni?.”  
“yeah, it wasn’t the same without you.”

He smiled at them while preparing their ingredients.  
Most of the time Yeonjun was the one that actually cooked; Soobin and Wooyoung would only help him to cut the veggies or to clean the table, when they were done they started to eat.

They talked about their experience on those last days, what they liked the most and what they were doing when they weren’t together. The air was filled with warm and happiness, unconsciously they really felt at ease when they were together. It was something that they couldn’t explain. 

Tomorrow was the day Soobin was waiting the most, they were making a bonfire to cook their food, all while watching the meteor shower that was happening that day.  
After talking with both Yeonjun and Wooyoung they agreed on grabbing a spot together to watch the whole thing; he couldn’t wait.

They finished tidying their things, Yeonjun excused himself to go to the bathroom, the other two bowed their head in agreement telling him that they would carry the things back to its place. Soobin said goodbye to Yeonjun that answered him with a simple “sleep tight and don’t forget that we have a date tomorrow.” Soobin smiled to himself as they saw him walk away.

They gave their stuff to their teachers and as they were walking back Wooyoung stopped Soobin on his tracks.

“Binnie so how have you been?.”  
“good really.”  
“I mean, did you think about what we talked about the other day?.”  
“I’m not following.”  
“about Yeonjun, what you really feel about him.”

Soobin was taken aback, he didn’t thought bad of Wooyoung, but he didn’t liked the way he was with him sometimes; the past days his mind kept on spinning towards Wooyoung words and even when he knew he could be right he prefered to hear that directly from Yeonjun. But that wasn’t something he was gonna tell. He hesitated for a moment but his words came more confident than how he felt.

“You already know, I like him only as a friend. nothing more.” . He was watching as Wooyoung smiled weirdly back at him.

“I see, sorry for asking you something weird.” Soobin gave him a confused look but before he spoke back Wooyoung cut his words.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Bin, sleep well.”

He saw him get lost between the tents, and while he was walking back to his cabin he couldn’t stop thinking about tomorrow.  
/A date/ he repeated. Maybe he should take this chance, even If it’s only to get rejected.

“Juni wait, I didn’t mean to be meddling.”  
“Stop.”  
“I just, I was curious, I wanted to help you.”  
“I really don’t wanna talk to you right now.”  
“all right, sorry, we’ll talk tomorrow when you are more calm.”

Yeonjun has been overwhelmed by his own feelings.  
When he realized he might like Soobin in a way different than a friend he wasn’t sure on how to deal with the situation.  
He wanted to be closer to Soobin, but he didn’t want to become a burden to him.  
Maybe he realized that and that was the reason he started to drive off from them.

One of those days, Wooyoung asked him If he liked Soobin more that a friend, and even when he didn’t answer he knew that he could see right through him. He didn’t expect that he would ask him directly; but what hurted him the most was that Soobin told him was he was more afraid about. Maybe all this time he was blinded by his own feelings. 

His mind was a mess, suddenly he felt heavy as he started to fall asleep.

Soobin woke up really excited; even though the whole schedule for the morning was cleaning and packing to let everything ready for the day they would leave he still was full of energy. He washed up and went straight to get breakfast.  
He meet a couple of his friends on his way and as they were chatting his eyes were looking for Yeonjun.  
Time passed and he couldn’t find him, /maybe he was still asleep/ he thought. 

He ate more slowly than usual to see If the older would appear at any moment but he was nowhere to be found. Even when they agreed to meet later he still wanted to eat with him, so when their breakfast time was over he could only sigh. 

Tidying up a camp was something that wasn’t an easy task.  
That was something that Soobin learnt that day; as they were all young boys, everything was a mess. There were things all over the place and even though there were a lot of them, it seemed like they would never finish. Let alone finish in one day. 

Fortunately the day went really fast, he was dead tired by the afternoon.  
But his mood lift up when he spotted Yeonjun already eating.  
He approached his table after he choose several foods that liked the both of them.

“Hyung, I didn’t see you the whole day.”  
“－hey.”

Soobin took a sit in front of him so he could see him clearly.

“I thought that it was best to set forward some things.”  
“but skipping breakfast for that?.”  
“I didn’t, Woo brought some food to our tent in the morning.”  
“Ah－I see. I’m glad that at least you ate properly.” 

They both kept eating on silence.  
The sun started to set as the gossip started to get louder.  
Everybody had been waiting for this day since the day they climbed to the top of the mountain.

After eating, Soobin told Yeonjun that he was going to pick a hoodie in case it could turn colder at night. They agreed to meet on Yeonjun’s tent after that.  
On his way, he saw that everybody was already set to watch the stars, and as he was getting closer his heart beat started to get faster.

He was a couple of feets away from their tent when he heard Yeonjun and Wooyoung chatting, he didn’t mean to eavesdrop but something made him stop on his tracks. 

“ … I know what you mean but I’m telling you. He’s nothing but a friend.”  
“I just thought, that the way you treated him was different than the rest.”  
“you know I’m like that with everyone, and Soobin’s no different. so please stop making things up. It makes me uncomfortable.”  
“you are right, I’m sorry, I just wanted to help …”

Soobin didn’t know when but he started to walk away.  
He turned around but there was too many people, he didn’t wanna face anyone right now. So before he knew it he was already on the edge of the river. He was panting. So he guessed he ended running all the way here. 

The surface of the lake was reflecting the whole sky. Stars were dancing on the reflection.  
Sometimes the wind would blow softly making tiny waves, turning the stars into a thread. It was like a mirror, everything seemed crystal clear and within reach. 

Soobin was watching them with yearn. His face reflected in the water was blurry but you could see his sadness. 

He was playing with his hand upon the surface, making waves and painting with his fingers.  
it was a fresh and beautiful night. 

Everything that he was feeling came for him on the last days. He knew at some point that what he was feeling was different. And a part of him wanted that it was something mutual.

He blamed Wooyoung at first, but hearing it from Yeonjun was something totally different.

He wanted to cry, but the tears didn’t come out. Instead he smiled to himself.

The voices from the camp could be heard from where he was. It has been almost half an hour since he got here.  
He was lost on the reflection when he heard footsteps behind him.  
A shadow formed from behind the trees and suddenly Yeonjun’s figure came out from it.

“Hey! there you were.” His look was soft but his voice sounded worried.  
“hyung hey!”

Soobin was about to stand up when Yeonjun put his hand on his shoulder to make him sit again. 

“I remember you said you were excited about stargazing but you didn’t say you wanted to watch it alone.”

He smiled and took a seat on his side. They stayed quiet for a moment.  
Soobin turned to look at him. Yeonjun was staring at him, he was smiling and his eyes were sparkling. Maybe it was the lighting but his face looked really pretty. He was making things really harder.

“I think that all I did here was looking for you.” Yeonjun smile grew wider as he talked, Soobin couldn’t help but feel a tug to his heart.  
“time really flies, I remembered when I complained to my mom about coming here.”  
“what about now? did you regret coming here?.”

Soobin stopped to think for a moment. He didn’t knew how even when his heart was broken he could remain this calm. Probably because he was with Yeonjun, he had something that soothed him. And now that he knew he saw him as nothing more than a friend maybe it was time to bury what he felt and just enjoy the little time they had left.  
He tighten up his heart as he spoke. 

“of course not, I had a great time overall and made some good friends. what about you? was it better than the camps from the states?.”  
“I think it certainly was.”

For the past days Yeonjun battled with himself as to whether he would confess to Soobin or If he was better to not say anything. Before yesterday he was decided to give it a shot, but after hearing Soobin he wanted to make the most of these last days.  
He really liked him and didn’t want to let his feelings ruin what they had. He gathered all his courage to come to Soobin, his heart was aching but he wanted to be with him at least like this.

Earlier when Wooyoung once again confronted him with it he decided it was better for him to not meddle, so he lied to him; that way he wouldn’t get Soobin into it. 

They both stared at their reflections on the lake, they were moving softly with the wind, and with the mirror of the stars above them everything seemed like a painting.  
And just like that they stayed in silence, close to each other as they saw the stars falling, they were reflected vividly on their eyes, with each one a promise was made, keeping their secret of them loving each other.

That was the day they both buried their feelings not knowing that that wouldn’t be their last time to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've buried my love to give the world to you


	8. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year New Me.
> 
> What would happen If you met your first love after many years?
> 
> New Charas New Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 I'm back.  
> hehehe Finally ONE DREAM! 
> 
> anyways you might be confused as I went from the camp to years later and how they  
> nerver said goodbye and stuff, or why they didn't keep in touch?!.  
> Well, you will read about it as the story continues.
> 
> As always thank you so much for giving this a chance and for having so much patience  
> since I don't update as often as I would like 🥺.

“Hyung we are gonna be late.”  
“I’m coming.”  
“I told you to not watch videos so late at night, it makes you oversleep.”  
“It hasn’t been that many times.”  
“this is the 3d time in a /week/, c’mon or I’ll go without you.”  
“I’m coming, you are so annoying.”  
“Imma let you sleep next time then.”  
“Beomgyu-ssi you know I love you.”  
“sigh, I tolerate you just because I can’t afford a room by myself.”

Soobin pouted at his roommate as they left their apartment almost running. 

“tonight snacks are on me!.”  
“I would be really offended If it weren’t that way.”

Their dorms were located at the furthest place from their college, since it was the cheapest place to stay.  
It was pretty inconvenient when they were running late for class, but they liked it ‘cause all the convenience stores were really nearby, and as they liked to say “College life can only be successful when a belly is filled with junk food.”  
Luckily for them, a bus that takes them to the front doors of their department leaves just a couple of blocks away. 

Soobin met Beomgyu on his first day, he reminded him of how he was when he was younger, He was really shy and quiet. On the first days of school they didn’t talk at all, but with time Soobin started making conversation with him. It was a difficult task at first but after just a few days it became really difficult to make him stay quiet, and despite his first impression Soobin learned that opposite of him, Beomgyu had friends everywhere.  
Sometimes he would go out on weekends but he never left Soobin alone on a weekday. 

“I’ll see you on the coffee shop at 3 pm don’t forget.”  
“but I can’t stay for that long, you know I already had plans.”  
“right, with your /boyfriend/.”  
“he’s not my boyfriend.”  
“alright with your ‘you wish he was your boyfriend’.”

Soobin couldn’t deny what his friend was saying so instead he just giggled.

“omg you’re se gross, I’ll see you later.”

They parted ways, and as Soobin looked at his phone, he wished time advanced faster. 

College life was something Soobin really enjoyed. He liked most of his teachers just as most of his classmates; He would get stressed sometimes, just like any other student, but he had really good friends and that make it up for it. 

When the bell rang he picked quickly all his stuff and proceeded to walk to his appointment. 

“Hyung you came!.”  
“Kai of course, I only came to see you.”  
“don’t let him fool you, he will leave us in a few minutes.”  
“what, why?.”  
“you will see.”

They ordered some drinks and went to one of the tables on the back.  
For a while now they had this ritual of coming to this coffee shop to talk about their days but mostly de-stress with each others company. Huening Kai was younger than them and even when he had his own friends he loved to hang out with his hyungs.

When he was a freshman his senior thought it would be funny to bring the hazing back, Kai didn’t know what that was until they explained to him what he had to do in order to ‘belong’.  
They assigned him the task to confess to one of his seniors, and fortunately for him, that senior was Soobin. At first, he didn’t know what to do since he never confessed to someone before but as he saw Soobin just as confused and nervous as he, he took the chance; Soobin answered him really politely and told him that he felt really flattered but he should find someone better.  
That made Huening heart race and afterwards he choose to told him about the hazing and everything.  
Soobin felt a little sad that it was all a bet, but instead of getting mad he told him that he should be careful to who he hangs out in school. So naturally Huening ended being stuck to Soobin every time he could, and as for Soobin, well, he fell for the little man.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been together, I mean you live together but Beomgyu hyung spends most of his times with his others friends and as for Soobin hyung …”

Both boys looked at their friend, he was texting and he had the face of a baby lamb. His fingers were running through the keyboard and with each click a smile would appear on his face.

“Sometimes I wish I was blind.”  
“I think he is really cute.”  
“Kai you say that just because you don’t have to deal with him EVERYDAY.”  
“Ya! I’m still here you know.”  
“doesn’t seems like it.”

Soobin put down his phone as he turned back to the younger.

“Kai I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’ll take you to dinner some other time.”  
“It’s alright hyung, you already bought me this. That’s enough for me.”  
“ya! what about me?.”  
“You get to live with me, what else do you need?.”  
“that’s exactly the point.”

Soobin smacked Beomgyu on the arm when his phone started to ring again. He looked at it and immediately got up. 

“I’ll be back real quick.”  
“... we’ve lost him.”  
“don’t worry Kai, I’ll introduce you to cooler friends, In fact they just got here.”

Beomgyu waved his hand as Kai watched to whom he was greeting.  
On the entrance stood two boys, one had really big eyes and with the lights of the place it seemed as If his skin was glowing, he was wearing a tracksuit that made him look shorter than what he really was. The other stood out even If you looked him from one block away, his hair was painted blue and his fashion sense was that of a model.  
They both waved back as they got closer to their table.

“Guys! I’m glad you found it.”  
“I mean, it’s in the middle of campus, how can we miss it?.”

Kai giggled at the boy statement making Beomgyu blush a little. He kicked his feet as he turned to the two boys in front of him.

“did you guys orderer something?.”  
“yeah I’ll go get them.”  
“thanks hyung.”  
“alright so, Kai this is Taehyun, I think he’s also your age.”  
“oh! nice to meet you, I’m Huening Kai but my friends call me cute.” Beomgyu face got as red as his hoodie, he gave kai a burning gaze as he turned to Taehyun.  
“please forgive him, he doesn’t have that many friends.”  
Taehyun smiled at their interaction as he greeted them back.  
“Kang Taehyun nice to meet you too.”

Beomgyu started to explain to Kai how he met Taehyun when Soobin came back to the table.

“Did you changed your hair?.” Beomgyu asked as the older stood in front of them.  
“ … no?.”  
“yeah right, anyways this is Taehyun the one I’ve told you before, and the one that’s about to get here is Da－ I mean Yeonjun hyung.”

Yeonjun.

Yeonjun.

/Yeonjun/

Soobin mind started to run a thousand miles.  
He saw his life going back in time to one specific memory, that One Summer he went to a camp, where he met a boy; a boy that made him realize what love was before he ever knew it was love, but It couldn’t be right?.  
The world was filled with thousands and millions of people, most of them shared the same name, and It was almost impossible that it was gonna be the same person.  
So when he turned around to watch who was behind him, his heart fell to his feets. 

In front of him stood a boy, the moment their eyes met they both froze in place. 

It has been years since they lost contact, but it was really impossible to not recognize each other. 

“Yeonjun hyung this is Soobin, the one you always told me I never shut up about.”

Soobin.

Yeonjun repeated on his head.

He met Beomgyu thru one of his friends.  
They were at some party and the moment they started talking, they got along really well. Sometimes when they had time off they would go eat or he would drag Beomgyu to his dance practices since they both enjoyed to dance.  
and even when their buildings were on the opposite side of the campus they still managed their time to hang out. 

Beomgyu always talked about his roommate and he was really curious as to whom he was since he mentioned him at least twice a day; and If he knew from the very beginning who he was talking about, he would have told him to introduce him before. 

They were both lost in their thoughts when their friends make them snap.

“hyungs?.”  
“Ah－yeah, nice to meet you.”  
“yeah, nice to meet you too.” They stared at each other for a moment when Beomgyu broke the silence.

“oh! look who’s here.”

Soobin moved his eyes from Yeonjun to the front door, and after coming back to his senses he spoke.  
“I guess that’s my cue to leave, see you later ... and nice to meet you guys.”

He walked besides Yeonjun before giving him a last glance, he was staring at him directly, he remembered that feeling. He shaked his head and as he reached the boy on the door he smiled widely as they both walked out.

“young love.” Beomgyu said.

Yeonjun gave Taehyun his beverage as he took a seat besides him. His eyes went unwittingly to the door, where he could see the two boys walk away.

“I really like Seokjin sunbae but I’m not gonna let him take my hyung away.”  
“you’re such a baby.”  
“So … you guys ate already?.”  
“no, we were waiting for you both.”  
“Yeonjun … hyung?.”  
“sorry, what were you saying?.”

Soobin used to be a shy boy but he started to change thanks to a boy he once met. When he enrolled into College he was more social than before.  
There, on the first days he met one of his Sunbaes, He was all the he wanted to be.

He walked with extreme confidence and always had a welcoming smile.  
He greeted everyone no matter if you were new or If he knew you from time; and If he found you having a hard time he would come to offer his help. And if that weren’t enough reasons, he was also really handsome.  
So with time, Soobin started to grew feelings for him; he knew that he saw him only as a hoobae but that alone made Soobin really happy. Sometimes they would go out to try new places to eat since they had their love for food in common.

so when he saw Yeonjun after so many years, even when he was with his favorite person he couldn’t be there completely as his mind was drifting to the old days.  
He looked so good, and he remembered everything that he made him feel. Sometimes he thought that he was really dumb for having such feelings for a boy he barely spend time with; but he did. He also wondered how he could miss hearing his name from Beomgyu; everytime he came back from meeting his friends he would talk to Soobin about it, he even remembered hearing some foreign names, but not Yeonjun’s.

He was ramble in his mind as they parted ways on a station closest to Soobin’s dorms. 

“ya! don’t tell me you’re gonna stood me up again.”  
“I didn’t stood you up, you knew I had plans already.”  
“whatever, just remember that I have never leave you without snacks before.”  
“I think you keep forgetting the hyung when you talk to me.”  
“I don’t have hyungs that are traitors.”  
“calm down, I’m already on my way to the store.”  
“hyung I knew you wouldn’t betray me for a boy.”  
“Imma hang up now.”  
“take care and don’t forget my－.”

He entered their usual convenience store as the part timer greeted him as he did almost everyday. He walked straight to the freezer where he took a couple of ice creams. Then he put some ramens on his basket since they were running out of them, followed by some chips and cookies. He stood in front of the gummies carefully thinking which to choose when the bell of the store ringed behind him. after a close battle between jolly rancher and Gummy bears he chose the latter since Beomgyu loved bears.

He was about to turn the corner when he almost crashed with someone.

“Sorry I－.” Soobin heart skipped a beat as Choi Yeonjun was looking just as surprised as him.

“Hey! what a coincidence.”  
“yeah it is.”

They stood awkwardly looking at each other, Yeonjun lowered his eyes to look at Soobin’s basket.

“I guess some things haven’t changed.”  
“Ah－yeah, I can’t go to sleep without eating some, also Beomgyu gets grumpy without his needed dose of sugar.”  
“no wonder he’s really hyper all the time.”

They laughed at the oldest remark.  
They both felt as If they were back on their first day at the camp.

“so how have you been?.”  
“I－I’ve been good. how about you hyung?.”  
“yeah me too. I got really surprised to see you today.”  
“that makes the two of us.”

The awkward silence came back. They stared at each others trying to find what to say when Soobin gathered his courage. 

“well, I have to go.” Soobin lifted his basket as to make an excuse to leave.  
“Oh yeah. be careful.”  
“you too hyung.”

Soobin turned around and went straight to pay. He was about to step out when Yeonjun called him again.

“Soobin.”  
“?.”  
“It was really nice seeing you again.”

He could feel every inch of his body shiver at the calling of his name. 

“same here.”

He wanted to give Yeonjun another glare but he was too embarrassed to do so; so he just walked away with a little smirk on his face. He was grateful that it was late at night and that Yeonjun couldn’t see his blushed face. 

Yeonjun watched as he walked out with his bags full of food.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
What were the odds? There were many colleges as people on this planet; every time Beomgyu named his Soobin hyung a part of him recalled the boy from the camp and he wished that it was him. But he never thought he could be this lucky.

He payed for a popsicle he picked before and walked out.  
On the distance he could still see the youngers figure, he was taller than when they meet, but he still had those dimples that he remembered.

He smiled to himself as he started to munch on his popsicle, and as he walked back to his dorm, his heartbeat was still beating like the first time.


	9. Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun decided to start again, while Soobin is still confused.  
> Seokjin is a Mood and the Maknae line are mess <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 Hi I'm back!!! omg I can't believe the comeback for our children is just in  
> a couple of weeks omg!! I'm so excited!!  
> After the concept trailer I wanted to write something angst but like It's not yet on the story hehe
> 
> anyways I hope you're still enjoying this, It may seems that I go slow and nothing happens but I promise  
> that when they got all figure it out it's gonna be just love and cute things.
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading :)   
> and read you later.

“why did you take so long?!.”  
“I just ran into someone.”  
“Who?.”  
“Yeonjun ssi－was it?.”  
“ohhh, he’s really cool right?.”  
“how come you never mentioned him to me?.”  
“wha－did you fall for him?.”  
“don’t be dumb, I just－you always talk to me about your friends but you never told me about him.”  
“of course I did ... Ah! but I probably didn’t use his Korean name.”  
“ … ?.”  
“Daniel, that’s probably the name you heard.”

Daniel.

They were unpacking all their groceries and now were eating their respective Ice creams. Soobin seated on their couch, trying to remember any Daniel in Beomgyu’s several conversations about his friends.  
He recalled one Sunday when he was sound asleep and his friend arrived early in the morning a little bit tipsy. He was laughing like crazy and several foreign names started to came from his mouth. Maybe it was because the scene in front of him but he didn’t put much attention to what he was saying, Instead, he helped him change, feed him and put him to sleep.

He got lost for a moment when a drop of his ice cream fell on his leg making him react.  
Would Yeonjun be thinking about him just like he did? probably not. After that summer he never looked for him nor wrote him anything. So it was best for him to close that chapter now that they saw each other again and keep going with his life.   
As If listening to his thoughts, Beomgyu took a seat besides him and after picking a movie together their night ended peacefully. 

A week passed in a flash and It was finally Friday again.

The most awaited day for most people, except for Soobin. He liked the fact that he had two days ahead to rest but he hated it since one of his teachers always used that to give them more homework just because he could.   
So when he was on his way to the cafeteria, his mood wasn’t the best. He filled his plate with most of the foods available and after doing a little check, he choose a table besides the window. Beomgyu told him that he wasn’t gonna make it since he had some projects left to do and Kai told him that he was gonna be busy for the day.

He started munching on his food trying to arrange his chores on his mind when someone took a seat in front of him.

“Binnie, why do you look like you just ate a bunch of avocados?.”  
“Sunbae!, I thought you had classes until later today.”  
“I had, but one of the teachers didn’t show up so here I am.”

Soobin smiled at his Sunbae as his worries started to wash a little.

“so, why were you looking so down?.”  
“just homework stuff.”  
“Did Mr. Lee asked you to write a full essay by monday morning along with a short tale about summer season?.”  
“wha－how did you know?.”  
“It’s something he always does by this time of the year.”

They both laughed as Seokjin took one of his sweet potatoes and started to munch on it. He told Soobin the story of when he was on his grade and how he suffered with the same task. Soobin really liked how he always got excited whenever he was telling a story; everytime they would go eat, the older would start munching and as his cheeks get full he would start talking. It was a habit that Soobin found really cute. 

“I should have keep all my stuff, Maybe I could have sell it for a good price between you fellows.”  
“I’d probably have been the first in line.”  
“then I would have know that I raised you well.”

Everytime they were together the room was always filled with laughter, no matter how difficult a time Soobin was having, Seokjin knew how to handle it. They were still giggling at their chat when something on the corner of Soobin’s eye caught his attention.  
Dressed in a pair of Jeans along with a black turtleneck, round glasses and a long coat was Choi Yeonjun.  
Several eyes were on him as he was looking around.

Seokjin noticed Soobin glance as he spoke.

“Someone you know?.”  
“No－I mean yeah, A friend of Beomgyu. I was just thinking that I never saw him around here.”  
“oh yeah, we should totally have noticed If he came around.” Seokjin gave him a little smirk that made Soobin a little embarrassed, he turned back to his food trying not to turn around. He started to feel anxious when a voice behind him called his name. 

“Soobin?.” His eyes got wider as Seokjin smiled playfully at him, he turned to his side to face Yeonjun.  
“Hey.” He stood there for a second before Soobin reacted. “Ah! this is Seokjin Sunbae, Seokjin Sunbae this is Yeonjun hyung.”

Yeonjun smiled at him as he turned to greet Seokjin. He bowed to him as he extended his hand.

“Choi Yeonjun, nice to meet you.”  
“Kim Seokjin, nice to meet you too Yeonjun ssi.”  
“Hyung, are you perhaps looking for Beomgyu?.”  
“Ah, yeah. I texted him before but since he didn’t answer I thought I would find him here.”  
“He probably didn’t reply since he is stuck with some projects; he’s not coming to the cafeteria today.”  
“Ah I see.” Yeonjun stood there awkwardly looking at the boys in front of him.

Soobin didn’t knew what to do with the situation. He was about to say something when someone got ahead of him.

“why don’t you wait together? I mean, you’re waiting for the same person.” Seokjin said as he moved to one side.  
“－I don’t wanna bother. I probably should go.”  
“It’s alright, right binnie?.”

Both Soobin and Yeonjun got surprised at the name. Soobin was used to it but somehow he felt embarrassed as Yeonjun was present. On the other hand Yeonjun knew that they had to be close to use cute names. His lips formed a little pout that the oldest noticed right away.

“yeah, let’s wait together.”  
“It’s settled then, Yeonjun ssi I let Soobin on your hands now. I gotta get ready for my next class, Binnie see you later.”

Seokjin got up leaving the both of them staring as his figure walking away. Yeonjun stood there without knowing what to do, Soobin looked at him and after giving up on his shyness he talked.

“did you ate already?.”  
“no, not yet.”  
“why don’t you grab something, I’ll wait for you.” Soobin smiled at him making Yeonjun ears turn a little pink. 

“I’ll be right back then.”

When He came back to the table, Soobin had books scattered all over the place and was writing fervently on his notebook.

“lot of homework?.”  
“yeah, and it’s due to monday.”

Yeonjun started eating as soon as he took a seat, he would munch on his food and then give a glare at Soobin that was focused on his books, he noticed the way he scrunched his nose when he got stuck at something and how he played with his fingers from time to time.  
Since yesterday he wondered why Soobin never contacted him after the summer they spent together, he used to think that maybe he was shy but with time he thought that maybe he just didn’t wanted to keep in contact with him; as simple as that. But being with him like this made him wish otherwise. 

“Soobin?.”  
“yeah?.”

He wanted to ask about it but it was probably not the moment given that they met recently.

“we couldn’t talk the other day so I was wondering what have you been doing all this time?.”  
He was caught off guard a little by the sudden question, but then again, he was curious about Yeonjun too so he answered.  
“well,I’ve been well I think. School has always been a little tiring but I guess that’s for everybody. I studied really hard to get here, on the first weeks I realized I was focused only on my score but thanks to Beomgyu and everybody here I learned to not be so hard on myself. Seokjin sunbae helped me a lot with that too.”

“Oh yeah, he seems like a really cool and chill person.”  
“He is, really. You could say that he attracts a lot of people because of that.” Yeonjun noticed the little spark on Soobin’s eyes as he talked about him. The latter noticed his stare so he just asked back.

“What about you?.”  
“well, I went abroad to study for three years before returning to Korea. I don’t know If you remember but I really liked to dance and I won a scholarship to study on LA. All that time I was so focused on that that I barely did anything else. And when I started studying here I realized that I should loosen a little or I would grow old without having fun.”

Soobin laughed at his hyung.

”I guess we think alike.”  
“yeah you could say that.”  
“I’m really surprised that we didn’t met before.”  
“I mean this campus is like a little city, I didn’t see you around here before.”  
“Ah yeah, I don’t come to this part of the campus often, my building is on the opposite side and I usually met Beomgyu somewhere in between. It’s my first time coming all the way here.”  
“what made you change your mind then?.”

/You/ was something he couldn’t say so he settled it with “I had time.”

Soobin nodded.   
They were both wondering what to say in order to end the silence between them when both their phones rang.

“It’s Beomgyu, he’s on his way to the Café from the other day.”  
“Ah yeah he texted me too.”  
“let’s go then.” They both left the place after picking all his things.

When they arrived Beomgyu was already waving at them from their usual table. 

“Daniel hyung you came ... and Soobin too.”  
“You’re so rude, and it’s hyung for you.”

Beomgyu moved to let Yeonjun took a seat besides him, Soobin rolled his eyes as he placed himself in front of them.  
“you still have a chance to re-think your friendship hyung, or he’s gonna start treating you like he does to me.”  
“Ya! he was my hyung before he was yours. besides three months make no difference.”

Soobin lips started to turn into a pout and Yeonjun couldn’t help but laugh at the two. 

“so where are we going today?.”  
“well, some friends told me about this place midtown, they say it’s really good.”  
“alright then Imma crash at your place to get ready.”  
“why don’t you move already?.” Yeonjun answered sarcastically at the younger.  
“oh yes please take him, you will make both of us a favour.”   
“you know what? I better pass.” 

They both laughed as Beomgyu was staring with disbelief. 

“I can’t believe you’re siding with Soobin, I’m hurt. If I knew this would happen I would have never introduce you guys.”  
“we are joking, let’s go to my place then.”

Both Yeonjun and Beomgyu got up while Soobin stayed in place. 

“you are not coming?.”  
“oh no, Soobin is a boring guy.”

Yeonjun couldn’t help but feel down, he was expecting to hang out with Soobin more.

“Sorry for being lame, have fun.” Soobin looked at Beomgyu first and then at Yeonjun. He smiled warmly. “you too hyung, see you around.” That was everything Yeonjun needed to hear.   
“see you around bin.” Yeonjun turned as fast as he could while grabbing Beomgyu to the exit, Soobin was left being a blushing mess. It’s been ages since he was called like that by the same voice from years ago. he couldn’t believe his heart beat, what was wrong with him?.

“Do you still have that jacket you lent me the other day? I think it fits me better.”  
“you seriously want me to kick you out.”  
“I’m joking joking.”  
“sigh, it’s on the third drawer.”  
“thank you hyung you’re the best!.”  
“So … Soobin never joins you?.”  
“hmm he does, but only to eat or to play at someplace, he has the taste of a child.He likes to go eat with Kai and we like to go to the arcade; I think I have seen him go to a party only with the sunbaes.”  
“Don’t you go with him? .”  
“Sometimes but not always, since he likes to spend most of his time with his boyfriend.”

/what/ Yeonjun felt his heart sank on his chest at the word.

“boyfriend?.”  
“Yeah, Seokjin sunbae, I think you saw him the day when I Introduced you both.”  
“I didn’t knew they were dating.”  
“well, they’re not. but Soobin wished they were, he has a big crush on him for a while now.”

Yeonjun wanted to smack Beomgyu so hard but instead he released his anger at a poor pillow that was by his side. 

“I see.”  
“Why did you ask? Don’t tell me－did you fell for Seokjin Sunbae too?! Soobin’s gonna kill you.”  
“‘I’m really wanna kick you right now.”

Yeonjun stood up and started to throw things at him, clothes where scattered all over the place and suddenly they were having a pillow fight.   
They got tired after a couple of minutes deciding to make a truce. They started to laugh and after catching their breath, they were ready to go out.

Soobin has been struggling from friday night and all the way to sunday, he was going through his essay when his phone rang; it’s was a text from Kai.

[ “Soobinie hyung (๑꒪▿꒪)* Hello ~ what are you doing?.” ]  
[ “I’m just checking my homework once again.”]  
[“whaaa so hard working! (´艸｀〃)”]  
[“of course I am, what about you?.”]  
[“hehehe always so humble ~~~ and I’m at my dorm getting bored, I wanted to ask you If you wanted to go eat with me? but you probably are gonna pass since you’re so busy (｡•́︿•̀｡).“]

Soobin could see Kai’s sad face on his mind, he always used his puppy eyes everytime he wanted to convince him about something. 

[“you know I always have time for you ♡ … and food.”]  
[“waaaaa no wonder I confessed to you (/ ‘з’)/.”]  
[“hey we said we were /never/ gonna talk about that.”]  
[“I’m just joking hyung ♡ anyways, I’ll see you at the restaurant we often go alright?.”]  
[“all right, see you in a few.”]

From time to time Soobin wondered how a boy like Kai could be so cute at that age. He always liked to joke with Soobin and sometimes he would tease him because of the way they met. He never understood why Kai liked to be around him so much but he never questioned it since he was really fond of him. And even tho he was younger than Soobin he was someone he could always trust and someone he could gain strength from.

“hyung here!” Soobin smiled at the younger that had a smile just as big. “I already ordered the drinks.”   
Kai gave him a Taro boba just like his; on the label of the cup read ‘my gum’ The younger gave him a big smile as Soobin’s eyes turned from the cup to him “you know me so well.”

They revised the menú and after a close battle between different dishes they picked three to share. They were chatting about their weekend when Kai spotted someone on the counter. 

“Oh look! it’s Taehyunie!”

Soobin turned around, He saw the boy asking for something to one of the employees when he noticed their stares.

“Hey!.” Kai waved at him; Taehyun took the Menú that one of the employees gave him and walked towards their table.  
“Soobin hyung right? Hello.” He bowed to him and then smiled at Kai.   
“Ah yeah, Hello.”  
“what are you doing here taehyunie?.”  
“I came for some takeout.”  
“why don’t you join us? we just ordered!.”  
”I don’t wanna bother.”  
“It’s not a bother, right hyungie?.”  
“oh no! it’s alright, please.”

Taehyun looked at Kai sparkling eyes and then at Soobin’s warm smile, and after a couple of second he agreed. He took a seat besides Kai when a waiter came to take his order.

“so, did you guys knew each other before?.”  
“oh no! we met thanks to Beomgyu hyung too right Tae?.”  
“yeah I was only acquaintance of Yeonjun hyung and Beomgyu hyung.”  
“Oh I see, I thought you seemed close.”  
“Ah! It’s because we sometimes hang since our departments are close.”  
“wha? are you the same age?.”  
They both nodded to Soobin’s puzzled face.  
“I thought Taehyun was older since he seems more mature than even Beomgyu.”  
“I get that a lot, maybe it’s because they all act like children sometimes, even Yeonjun hyung.”  
“really?.”

Their food arrived as Taehyun was telling them the one time he went with Yeonjun to an arcade from town, they were playing some games when Yeonjun got the highest score in one of them, he couldn't stop bluffing about it when a little boy beat him on the spot. He felt so embarrassed, but that didn’t stop him to challenge the boy to play with him.

“I think I never witnessed nothing more embarrassing in my life.”  
“I think you can’t judge people by their looks.” Kai finished.

Soobin couldn't stop laughing at the picture on his head. He remembered that Yeonjun was indeed competitive but the thought of him making tantrums because he lost to a 10 year old was something he found really amazing. he was smiling to himself as they continued chatting and eating.   
It was a really fun and interesting dinner.   
They found out that Yeonjun was a big baby and Taehyun was a really fun and smart boy, they exchanged numbers and after spending all the afternoon together they parted ways. 

After his long Monday lecture, Soobin felt with less burden. He turned his homework to his teacher by the end of their class and after a long walk he found himself on the cafeteria.   
Exam time was drawing near, and you could see less people around the common areas.  
He send a text to Beomgyu to see If he was gonna join him when someone patted him on the shoulder.

“Yo!”  
“Hyung! omg you startled me.” he punched Yeonjun lightly on the arm.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” he said as he smirked at him.   
“are you looking for Beomgyu again.?”  
“Ah－No, not this time.”

Soobin tilted his head a little, he looked a little confused as he was staring directly at Yeonjun.

“I was looking for you.” His eyes were firmly on Soobin’s, he could feel his face heat up as he saw the younger surprised face. “I thought that maybe we could catch up you know? after all this time.”

When he arrived at his dorm on Sunday morning after leaving Beomgyu on his. He threw himself on his bed, he was tired but his mind was pretty awake.  
After spending some time with Soobin he realized that even when he went out in a couple of dates before, he never got attached to anyone.  
Maybe it was because he wasn’t looking for something serious at the moment or that most of his dates were only interested on his looks more than anything. But he found himself always going back to the time he discovered what love was.

Deep down he always believed that falling in love was a connection that one would feel once in a lifetime, and he had already experienced it. And now that he found himself in front of that someone, he wasn’t gonna let this chance slide again. 

“So, would you wanna hang out?.”

Soobin felt something warm up inside of him, he wasn’t sure on what to answer, a part of him wanted to agree, he always wondered what would happen If he met Yeonjun again or even If they have keep contact in all those years; but on the other side he changed, He thought of the time he spend without Yeonjun and the face of Seokjin came to his mind.  
It was a complicated feeling. Yeonjun could feel the struggle that Soobin was having right now. “you don’t have to feel pressure you know, it ok If you don’t want to …”

“sorry no, I didn’t mean, I just－exams are coming and I won’t be having that much time.”

/Exams/ what a lame excuse. 

“I see, It’s alright.” Yeonjun eyes started to dim, he felt a little pain on his chest.  
Soobin felt his heart hurt too, he probably was overthinking again, maybe it was because just like he did, Yeonjun missed his friendship too.

“hyung.” Yeonjun raised his face to look at Soobin’s apologetic eyes. “Can I have your number?, I may not have time this week but maybe we can hang out later?.”

It was as if he was beaten with an electric force, He felt chills down his spine as Soobin stretched his phone to him. He typed his number without noticing his smile growing bigger.  
“here.” Soobin took his phone and started to type something, just then Yeonjun’s phone rang.

[“Hey! It’s been a while, I’m Choi Soobin :)”.] 

Yeonjun looked at Soobin again, his cheeks were changing from pink to peach, and when their eyes met a pair of dimples popped out. He smiled widely at him and as his eyes moved to his screen, he typed an answer.

[“well Choi Soobin, let’s get along.”] they looked at each other again and smiled just like when they first met.


	10. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Past returns as Confusion takes over Yeonjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 For some reason I got striked by the writing gods.  
> Just a little more before we get to read more Yeonbin interactions. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Ah! I also feel like I'm gonna add a list of songs that have inspired me to write.  
> As the title Our Summer is the main character as it's my favorite song but I have more  
> from other artist to stay tuned. 
> 
> I appreciate all of you that keep in touch with my work, really!!

Yeonjun was walking inside his dorm, he came back after practicing all day. He put his bag down on his couch as he walked to his fridge to took a bottle of water.  
Ever since he exchanged numbers with Soobin they have been texting everyday. It was just small talk but that was enough to make Yeonjun happy.

Just before attending his last class, he send Soobin a text asking how he did on one of his exams, and he has yet to get an answer back. He placed some of his notebooks on his desk while checking his phone screen from time to time. He sighed, maybe he was still busy. He was about to take a seat when his phone rang.

[“Juni Heeeyy, how are you?.”]

It wasn’t Soobin.

[“Woo hey! good, what about you?.”]  
[“the same as always, still not used to live so far from school but I can manage.”]  
[“I can Imagine.”]  
[“What about you? you haven't texted me these days, did something new happened?.”]  
[“oh yeah, you won’t believe who I met recently.”]  
[“hmm do I know him/her/they?.”]  
[“I wouldn’t be telling you If you didn’t.”]  
[“you are right, but I don’t wanna guess, just tell meeeee.”]  
[“well, do you remember the summer camp we went before I went to the us?.”]  
[“of course I do! I cried a lot after you left me.”]  
[“you’re so dramatic, but anyway, It’s Soobin, I met Soobin again after all those years.”]

Wooyoung almost spill his drink. He never felt so guilty like he did that summer, he still remembered Yeonjun face when Soobin left. His heart started to beat fast, he really regret the way he was back then. He was a brat, he was in love and he was selfish.

[“omg really?! the world is so little right? how has he been?.”]  
[“he’s been good, he’s more outgoing than before and he also grew a lot.”]  
[“that’s good to hear, I’m glad; we should hang out sometime.”]  
[“yeah, I’ll tell him about it, but no promises tho.”]  
[“why do you say that?.”]  
[“I haven’t talk properly with him, I still don’t know why he didn’t keep in touch with me even when I gave him my number and everything.”]

Guilt was a strange thing; even after so much time have passed, it felt as if the damage was done just yesterday. Wooyoung was glad he wasn’t talking face to face with Yeonjun, he wouldn’t be able to handle his friend pain again. He didn’t know what to say, he waited a little and as If Yeonjun knew, he texted again.

[“but I’ll figure it out, what about you? how are things with your boyfriend?.”]  
[“too good actually, I’m scared that he would get tired of me.”]  
[“don’t say that, he seems like a really nice boy, I’m sure he’s the only one who could handle you just fine.”]

Wooyoung heart felt heavy again; Yeonjun deserved to know the truth, maybe meeting Soobin again was fate, and If he could lessen the burden he felt even if it meant losing him he should give it a try.

[“Juni I have to go, San is gonna pick me up in a few minutes, but let’s go out one of this days ok? I need to talk to you about something.”]  
[“Is everything ok?.”]  
[“Yeah don’t worry, but let’s meet ok?”.]  
[“of course, talk to you later Woo.”]

Yeonjun put down his phone and started doing his homework.  
He and Wooyoung talked from time to time; when he enrolled college, Woo took the entrance exam with him, but he didn’t make it. And even when their schools were far away they still made some time to see each other. 

The week was almost over and Yeonjun couldn’t wait for Soobin to have some free time. He watched one last time at his message board, and after seeing that Soobin still hasn’t replied, he went to sleep. 

Beomgyu finished one of his test earlier than expected, so he decided to go straight home to play a little before Soobin arrival so they could have dinner together. He was about to open the door to their dorm when he heard noise inside. Soobin was supposed to arrive later today, so when he got inside, the scene in front of him made him drop his keys.

“omg hyung are you drunk?.”  
“Am not.”  
“Choi Soobin I can’t believe you.”

Soobin was curled up in the couch of their dorm, Half his limbs were hanging since he was too big for the furniture. He was wearing an oversized hoodie and his cheeks were as puffy as a pair of peaches. His lips were colored red and his eyes were half closed. In the little table in front of him were different snacks and in the middle stood a bottle of Soju, it was open and only a bit of the liquid reminded on the inside. 

“then what is all this?!” Beomgyu took the bottle and shoved it to his face for the other to see.  
“ya! I drank from it but I’m not drunk.”  
“right.”

Beomgyu knew from experience that Soobin couldn’t hold his alcohol well, just one sip from it would make him dizzy. He also knew that drinking was something he didn’t enjoy, so for him to be like this meant that something was wrong.

“are you gonna talk to me?.” He seated on the floor closer to Soobin, the latter looked at him as his eyes started to look glossy.

“It’s nothing Gyu, I’m just dumb.”  
“Hey! don’t say that, I mean, you are but only I can tell you that.” Soobin smacked Beomgyu on the head when laughter escaped his mouth.  
“It’s Seokjin hyung, remember the trip the sunbaes were gonna make? they advanced it for next week.”  
“but it’s only for a month right? why are you so down?.”  
“I wanted to confess …”  
“woah Soobin really? you’re so brave, but I still don’t see the problem, you can do it when he returns.”  
“that’s not the issue.” Soobin reached for the bottle of Soju that Beomgyu placed on the table after closing it. He opened it and after drinking everything from it he thrown himself on the floor. “I know that even If I confess later, he would still reject me.”

Beomgyu didn’t like watching Soobin like this; ever since he met him he was always a cheerful boy, no matter what, he always gave his all with a full smile. It was the first time he saw him like this, and even when he was so big he seemed so small right now.

“but you don’t know that.”  
“I do. I’m sure everybody can tell.” He pulled his legs closer to his chest, and as he embraced them he continued. “you know, once I fell for someone and even when I thought he felt the same, he just saw me as a friend. It was the first time I fell in love, I spend only a month with him but I got so into him. And then, he never contacted me. When I met Seokjin sunbae something reminded me of him, and maybe a part of me wanted it to be different this time, but I guess I’m just not worth it that way.”

Soobin covered his face fighting the tears that wanted to came from his eyes. Beomgyu heart started to ache as he got closer to his friend. 

“Choi Soobin look at me.” He placed his hands on both sides of Soobin’s face and made him rise his head, when Soobin’s glossy eyes looked at his he spoke again. ”please don’t say that ever again. You are worth everything, and just because you got rejected once that doesn’t mean it’s gonna happen again.” a tear escaped Soobin’s eyes as Beomgyu wiped it from him. “Let’s go, Imma order some food and then I’ll put you to sleep, we can talk again when you don’t look like a big tomato.”

Soobin rubbed his eyes as he got up with the help of Beomgyu. He smiled at his friend that smiled back.

Morning came and Soobin reminded himself why he never drank. His head felt dizzy and his eyes were ablaze; he looked at himself on the mirror and could only sigh.  
His face was puffy and he looked dead. He washed his face and after changing clothes he started to pack his things. Just then Beomgyu got in.

“How do you feel?.”  
“As if I got run over by a truck.”  
“and you only had one bottle, I can’t imagine If you drank more.”  
“please don’t remind me again, I feel so pathetic already.”  
“thank god that you have me by your side, here, take this.”

He raised his hand showing a plastic bag filled with different things.

“I bought you some hangover soup along with some drinks and vitamins that the lady from the drugstore recommended.” Soobin looked at him with the fondest expression. “please don’t fall for me.”

Soobin smacked him on the arm as he whispered a little “thank you.”

That day Soobin tried his best to avoid everyone but to no avail. When they asked him what happened he answered a short “allergies” as he faked a sneeze while rubbing his eyes.  
After talking to Beomgyu he felt a little better, maybe he was overdoing it. He was still sad but he didn’t want gyu advice to go to waste. He was walking to one of his classrooms when he felt his phone on his pocket. It was Kai; he reminded him of their lunch together. He forgot that he was gonna eat with Him and Taehyun after classes, he replied with a little “I’ll see you there :).” and as he was gonna put away his phone he remembered that he didn’t text Yeonjun back the day before. He looked at his name and a little smile formed on his lips.

[“Hyung I’m sorry I didn’t text you back, I got stuck with something, but I did good!! thank you for asking :).] He reached his desk and as he scattered his things on it, his phone rang back.

[“Don’t worry, it’s ok. I’m glad it went well :D and have a great day today as well.”] Soobin smiled at the text. These days that he has been talking with Yeonjun his mood has been uplifted. He really liked talking to him again. 

[“Thank you hyung! Have a great day as well :D and good luck on your test.”]

Yeonjun was walking on the campus with some of his friends since he didn’t have classes until later, he smiled at his phone screen for a moment just to put it back on his pocket.  
He didn’t know how much Soobin has meant to him until he started talking to him again. 

It was almost lunch time so he followed his friends to one of the famous restaurants near their campus, they were chatting about how stressed they have been on the past week thanks to all the projects and exams but they were glad just one day remained for the suffering to end. 

They took a table and started ordering when Yeonjun saw some familiar faces on the entrance of the place. Taehyun was the first he noticed,then his eyes went to Kai that was clinging onto Soobin’s arm. His eyes lighted up at the sight. Apparently they didn’t saw him ‘cause they took a table on the opposite side of the place. 

His food arrived just minutes after, he would chat with his friends and then glance at the younger’s table, they were happily talking. Why wouldn’t Taehyun invite him with them? they were friends before they got introduced to Kai and Soobin.  
And was Kai a baby Koala or something? he was glued to Soobin’s arms most of the times.  
His glare started to intensify when one of his friends realized.

“Yeonjun? someone you know?.”  
“－Ah yes. Some friends from another department.”  
“If you wanna talk to them you can you know? you are digging holes on their faces.”

His other friends started to laugh as he looked away in pure embarrassment. 

He decided to wait until the others finished their food before approaching them, his friends bid goodbye to him as they mocked him at the way he was acting. 

“Ya! I still can listen to you!!” He screamed at the figures that were already walking away.

“Yeonjun hyung? what are you doing here?.” It was Taehyun that spoke behind him.  
He turned around to face the three boys that were looking at him with curious eyes.  
“Ah! I just finished having lunch.”  
“alone?.” Kai asked with a sad face.  
“No, my friends just left.” Just then he looked at Soobin, he didn’t realized it before since they were a little far away, but the boy didn’t look good. He had bags under his eyes, and they were tinted a little red. His lips were a little pale and slightly parted; he looked at him with concern when the boy noticed his stare. 

“Sorry I have to leave so early, but I still have two tests to take.” he avoided Yeonjun eyes as he looked back at Taehyun and Kai.  
“It’s alright hyung good luck and thank you for today.”  
“yeah hyungie thank you for today.” Kai rubbed Soobin’s belly as the older let out a little giggle.  
“See you later Yeonjun hyung.” and without waiting for the older to answer, he run away.

“Did something happen?.” Yeonjun turned to face the youngers, that stared back at him.  
“He told us that he had bad allergies.”  
“not that we believed him but we didn’t want to pressure him on telling us.”

They stared at Soobin’s figure on the far distance, he figured that If he asked Soobin directly he wouldn’t tell him what was happening, so instead, he decided to ask the closest to him.

[“Gyu Hey! Do you have time later today?.”]  
[“Hyung, Hmm I think I have a little free time but I can’t stay for long since I have to get back to my dorm.”]  
[“Can we meet then? it won’t take long.”]  
[“Sure, see you at the usual place; your treat ;).”]

Yeonjun arrived a bit early since he was a little anxious, maybe he was overstepping the line but his concern was greater. He bought their drinks in advance, it was past the time they agreed on so Beomgyu was probably almost there. He sipped on his drink when the other showed up.

“punctual as always.”  
“did you finish for the day?.”  
“Yeah, I just have to deliver something and I’m out. What about you hyung?.”  
“I’m free already, our last test it’s tomorrow so I can relax a little.”  
“I’m envious, you have it easier.”  
“you make it sound as If I do nothing.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, so, what you wanna talk about.”  
“Ah－.” He hesitated for a moment, Beomgyu didn’t knew that him and Soobin knew each other, so maybe asking him about it would make him see like a meddling guy. He stared at his friend that was drinking from his boba with an intrigued face directed at him. Soobin’s face appeared on his mind as he blurted out. “It’s about Soobin.”  
“what about him?.”  
“I saw him earlier with Taehyun and Kai and he didn’t look that good.”  
“Ah－.”  
“I don’t wanna intrude, but I’m worried.”

Beomgyu peered at his friend with interest, he knew Yeonjun for a while and was conscious that he was a good guy, he always took care of him when they were out, not to mention that he let him borrow his things without batting an eye. He also knew that he has been talking with Soobin for the past weeks ‘cause his roommate trust him with everything.  
He raised a brow as he lifted a tapioca pearl from his cup, his eyes full of mischief. Maybe he was connecting the wrong dots but replied anyways.

“I don’t know If I should tell you this you know?, It’s kind of a personal matter to Soobin hyung.” Yeonjun eyes reflected that he knew this was gonna happen, his shoulders dropped a little as Beomgyu continued. “but, He is also my friend and I care for him, and I think the more we help him the better; also know that I’m just sharing this because I trust you.”

Yeonjun nodded in agreement without saying a word letting Beomgyu continue.

“It may not seem that serious but for Soobin is; you know about his crush with Seokjin sunbae right?, well, he want to confess but he’s too afraid of doing so because he thinks he would get rejected.” 

Yeonjun started regretting asking.  
He has been talking with Soobin so normally that he forgot for a moment that he was crushing on someone already. He also felt stupid for thinking that he had a chance when years were in between them. 

“I see.” was all he was gonna say, but curiosity got the best of him. “I thought they were close, I don’t understand why he’s not confident?.”  
“I don’t know the details but he met a guy years ago at some summer course or something and he broke his heart so － “

He couldn’t hear what he was saying after that, his heart stopped for a moment and his brain was turned off.  
It couldn’t be.  
All his memories started to came back at him.

He remembered clearly the conversation between Wooyoung and Soobin, he heard clearly how he said he saw Yeonjun only as a friend even when he felt that they had something going on. And Wooyoung couldn’t be the boy ‘cause he would have told him. that’s when the last day of the summer camp flashed on his mind. They were waiting for their parents to pick them up, just then they decided to share their phone numbers to keep in touch; the three of them were genuinely happy and talked about all the places they could hang out outside the camp.

Yeonjun gave Soobin his phone and Soobin did the same to Yeonjun; they both typed their respective numbers and when they were gonna return it, Wooyoung asked for both of their phones to give his as well. His head started to hurt as he tried to remember more but then Beomgyu waved his hand in front of him.

“Hyung? you got lost for a moment there.”  
“sorry, I was just thinking.”  
“anyways, I’ll try to drag Soobin out more now that the exams period is over. I want to use the time the sunbaes would be gone to help him gain confidence so he can finally grab a boyfriend.”  
“gone … ?.”  
“yeah, they are going overseas for a month starting next week, that is other of the reasons why Soobin’s down too.” As If he just saw a ray of hope in a pit of darkness Yeonjun’s eyes sparkled again. “I think Imma head out to my dorm, I wanna see how the big baby is doing.”  
“oh yeah, thank you for trusting in me Gyu. Please take care of him.”  
“I’ll do.” He gave Yeonjun a little smirk, and after patting his shoulder he went out.

Yeonjun stared for a moment at the beverage on his hands, he was shaking it watching how the ice cubes collided on the plastic walls; he just got too much information. His mind was moving so fast. Maybe being friend with Soobin was the best he could do, maybe it was best for him to help him with achieve his happiness with the one he liked, but his heart ached at the thought. He wanted to be selfish too. He laid his head on the table, as he emptied his mind; just then his phone screen lighted up.

[“Juni do you have time this weekend? let’s meet up.”]

It was Wooyoung. Maybe he could help him.

[“sure, tell me the time and place and I’ll see you there.”]

And he stayed there until the liquid on his cup melted along with his thoughts.


	11. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun finally hears everything for Wooyoung and as he starts to not knowing what to do, Beomgyu came to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 I say Beomgyu best boy ahbdjskj  
> We are only hours apart from the comeback and I'm sbajndjsnknsakfnkdlsnlkfns  
> I know it's gonna me A M A Z I N G.  
> Sorry it's a late update hehehe but we finally having Yeonbin's first date next chapter omg
> 
> Thank you for the support and for getting here.

Monday arrived earlier than expected to Soobin.  
He had told Seokjin that he was gonna see him off before his trip; at first he wasn’t sure but maybe this month could help him to gather his thoughts and maybe built up his courage.  
So he got ready first thing in the morning, and after a quick look at the mirror, he was off.   
He arrived at the front gate where several faces greeted him; for the upper classmates It wasn’t a rare sight seeing Soobin around since he was always with Seokjin and his group, so when he asked one of those If he have seen said Sunbae they immediately told him where he could find him.

“Seokjin Sunbae! Namjoon Sunbae! Good morning, .”  
“Isn’t it Soobinie? did you grew again? you seem taller than the last time.”  
“He didn’t, we just stopped growing.”

The three of them laughed at Seokjin words.

“Aren’t Yoongi Sunbae and Hoseok Sunbae going with you?.”  
“They’re, but their group is parting tomorrow.”  
“Ah! I see.”

Soobin stood there looking at the oldest students, they were all chatting and laughing. Since it was their last year on colleague it was common to go on a school trip as a reward for their work on all those years. He got a little excited thinking about when his time would come.

“It would be great If we could take you guys with us.”  
“the youngest would make a mess; ah but I’m not talking about you binnie, you know how Tae, Jk and Jimin are when they are together.”  
“you could add yourself to that list hyung.”  
“ya! Namjoon ah don’t expose me in front of my kid.”

Soobin little smiled shrank a little at the word ‘kid’ Namjoon noticed as he patted him on the back.  
“Don’t take him seriously, he’s like that with all of us.” Soobin smiled back as he gazed at his Sunbae, they were going on about the places they wanted to visit when their teacher called for them.

“Ah, We have to go but we’ll get you some souvenirs.”   
“Oh that’s not necessary.”  
“don’t worry, we will still do.” Namjoon ruffled his hair as he took the bags that were on the floor.  
“Take care while we are away binnie, don’t forget to eat all your meals, and have fun with your friends.” He winked at him as he followed Namjoon to their bus.  
“you too sunbaes, have fun.” The two oldest waved at him before going in, he stood there for a while until the bus was nowhere on sight. 

He started walking to his own building, when he put out his phone.

[“They’re gone :(.“]  
[“you’re writing as If they are d word.”]  
[“a part of me is tho.”]  
[“don’t be sad, let’s go eat with the boys, they’re all on their way. I’ll treat you today.”]  
[“I dunno …”]  
[“don’t be like that, everybody wanna see you. We’ll be waiting at the pancake place you like so much.”]  
[“you devil.”]  
[“you know I know your weaknesses ;) .”]

Soobin smiled at Beomgyu’s text, he indeed knew him really well. 

He arrived at the place where he saw everybody already on the table, for some reason watching Yeonjun along made him a little nervous but he tried his best to not show it. 

“Hyungie here.” Huening screamed as he patted at the seat on his side.   
Yeonjun gave him a little stare that couldn’t go unnoticed by Beomgyu that just watched in silence.  
“Hey.” Soobin greeted as he took a seat besides Kai.  
“Hyung it’s good to see you again.” Taehyun was the one that spoke this time.  
“yeah, I’m glad you came.” Yeonjun tried to not make his actual excitement really obvious as he watched how Soobin gave him a shy smile.   
“yeah yeah we love each other a lot. Let’s order first and then we can talk.” Beomgyu gave Soobin one of the menus that they previously borrowed.

Kai told Soobin that they should pick different things to share as they always did; Soobin agreed with the younger that was still shuffling between pages.  
Behind his Menu Yeonjun was glancing at Soobin that was distracted with Kai’s questions, Taehyun noticed this and as If Beomgyu read Tae’s mind they stared at each other with a smirk on their faces.  
“Yeonjun hyung!” Beomgyu teased. “you can share with Tae and me If you want.” “yeah hyung, I won’t mind.” They both took one of Yeonjun’s arm and held it together.  
Both Kai and Soobin turned around just to notice Yeonjun’s embarrassed face. The four of them laughed making Yeonjun shake both their hands and covering his face as If he was still reading.   
“We can all share If that’s what you want.” Soobin noticed Yeonjun’s sparkling eyes as he peeked from his Menú.  
“yeah! let’s do that.”  
They smiled at each other as every food from the place was blurt from their mouths; and after a couple of minutes and a heated battle about mint choco, they placed their order. 

“From the moment I saw you I knew I was gonna adopt you.”  
“and from the moment my eyes laid on you, I knew you were really cool.”  
Yeonjun and Kai shacked their hands as they took a spoonful of the mint chocolate ice cream placed in the middle of them. The other three just watched in amusement as they filled their plates with some pancakes and different ice cream flavours.   
“so, did y’all finished their exams?.”  
“yeah I did the last one on friday, I just have some projects left to do.”  
“I think most of us did.”  
“great! we can hang out more.”  
“let’s go together to the arcade place from the last time.”  
“oh that one is really fun, I just hope you don’t like picking fights with children.”  
Everybody turned to watch Yeonjun’s reaction, he was half way with a piece of pancake when he almost choked on his food.  
“Kang Taehyun you didn’t.”  
“Don’t worry hyung we won’t judge you.” Soobin smirked at him making his cheeks turn almost as red as the strawberry half eaten on his plate. They all laughed except for Beomgyu that didn’t knew what was happening.  
“wait, what did I miss? Ya!.”

They continued talking about different things, and also letting the others know about their schedules so they could see each other between classes. When finished, Kai and Taehyun where the first to leave, followed by the oldest that went to pay for the food.  
Beomgyu excused himself to go to the bathroom leaving Soobin and Yeonjun alone for a moment. 

“I’m so glad we finally have time to relax a little.”  
“yeah it was pretty hard to us this past week.”  
“speaking of which” Yeonjun hesitated for a moment as he had Soobin’s eyes on his. “you know? I was wondering, I don’t know … “ He was rambling as Soobin started to laugh at him.   
“yeah ..?”

The silence fell between them.   
Yeonjun mind went back to his encounter with Wooyoung. 

It has been a while since they saw each other, Yeonjun was pretty excited since they had a lot to talk about, he wanted to talk with him about Soobin and he also wanted to know how he has been with his boyfriend and how his family took the news. 

A year back, Wooyoung told Yeonjun about this crush he had with a boy from his grade. They were from the same year and even when they had different personalities they got along really well. From Yeonjun’s perspective it was really cute to know how things started to unfold between them, as he knew Wooyoung struggled to establish things with people thanks to the way his parents treated him.

So when he saw him sitting on one of the tables from the Coffee shop smiling at his phone, he knew that things were smoothly with his boyfriend. He was genuinely happy for him.

“Woo Hey!!”  
“Juni I’m so glad you came.”  
“How could I not?.”

Yeonjun took a seat in front of him, he opened the little Menu and as he was deciding on what to order, Wooyoung looked at him with a warm smile before it faded into a sad one; he remembered why he wanted to see his friend so bad. 

“It’s really been a while since we saw each other.”  
“I know, it’s kind of weird to not see your face so often.”

Just then the waiter arrived with the order Woo placed previously.

“I bought the same thing from last time, I hope you don’t mind.”  
“of course not, you know me so well, thanks.” Yeonjun smiled at him as he took a bite of the pie in front of him.  
“So, how is Soobin doing?.”  
“Pretty good actually, I was so surprised when I met him, turns out he is roommate and best friend with a friend of mine.”  
“I see, I’m glad he’s doing fine.” Wooyoung took his cup with both hands as he stared into the liquid inside. Ever since his last conversation with Yeonjun, he pictured all the outcomes that could happen today. He got quiet for a moment when his friend noticed the troubles on his face.   
“I thought I was finally meeting your man.”  
“Don’t call him that … and maybe one day, he wants to meet you too.”  
“Maybe we could go on a double date; oh but I don’t have one.” Yeonjun smiled to his friend as he faked a laugh. Opposite of him, Wooyoung didn’t react “It was a joke, why do you look so serious?.”

Wooyoung looked at his friend and then at his phone screen; it had a picture of him smiling with his /now/ boyfriend; he took it before they asked each other out. He mirrored the same smile as he faced Yeonjun again.

“what’s wrong with you today? did something happen?.”   
“It has, or to say it better It happened long ago.”  
“I don’t think I follow.”  
“It’s about Soobin.”

Yeonjun eyes got bigger at the mention of the Younger, he left his Coffee cup on one side as he stared at his friends sad expression.

“before I start, please just promise me that you’re gonna let me finish.”  
“Woo what are you saying? I don’t understand.”  
“just promise me, you’re gonna let me finish and you’re gonna listen to me until the end.”  
“－you’re scaring me, but I promise you.”  
“thanks.” Wooyoung straightened himself on the chair; he put his phone down and after calming his heart he started.

“You know that ever since I met you, you became someone really Important to me. You were the first person to ever listen to me, and you have always cared for me; even more than my parents. From one day to the other you grew really big on me. And I want you to know first, that I’m not how I used to be; and I’m really ashamed of that part of me. Back then on the Summer Camp. When I found out that you were my roommate I became so happy, I thought that maybe we being friends was something meant to be; we spend time before but meeting by coincidence blew me away. I was so happy with the fact that we will be together once again, and then I met Soobin. And he was so kind, and so pure, it was like the opposite of me at that time, and then the way you treated him I just I couldn’t …” He clenched his fist under the table trying to find the right words to spoke. “I know I was dumb at that time, I’m also really ashamed to look at you properly now; I was really confused at how I started to get mad at him for no reason; but with the days we all spend together I understood; and It was because I was in love with you.”

Yeonjun’s eyes stared at his friend for a moment, his face full of surprise. 

“Woo I－I’m sorry I－.”  
“Just let me finish.” Yeonjun nodded still at a loss of what to say. He looked shyly at his friend that continued talking. “At that moment I felt that Soobin was going to take you away from me, I knew I was being childish and that he wasn’t the one at fault. Neither was you. But then, I also realized that the way you looked at him, wasn’t the way you looked at everyone else, even when you denied it; I knew you were in love with him and that’s why I became so envious of him. And I’m so sorry.”

Wooyoung bowed his head as he closed his eyes. Yeonjun heart started to ache at the sight in front of him, he didn’t knew that he hurt his friend without him knowing.

“It’s ok Woo, you don’t have to apologize.”  
“No, you don’t understand / I have to/.” He looked back at Yeonjun that stared back in confusion. “I lied to him; I lied to Soobin and I lied to you.”

“Wha－What are you talking about?.”  
“I found out that Soobin had feelings towards you too, and I knew that If he told you about it you would let me behind; so I lied to him, I told him that I confessed to you and that you didn’t want to have anything to do with anyone.”  
“but I heard him, he told you that he only liked me as a friend …”  
“that was because I keep on annoying him …”  
“but he didn’t said anything to me …”  
“I’m sorry.” Wooyoung bowed once again as tears started to fight their way out. “he heard us talking on the tent, remember that you also said to me the same thing he did because you didn’t want me to meddle?.”

Yeonjun mind started to feel dizzy; every scene from the confession started to show on his mind, Soobin’s smiles, Soobin’s dimples, Soobin’s eyes, everything was blurry compared to the time he heard him saying that he liked him only as a friend. He remembered how Soobin changed his behaviour towards him after the day he spent with Wooyoung; and everything started to fall into place.  
He then remembered Beomgyu’s words “he met a guy years ago at some summer course or something and he broke his heart so －”   
He wanted to scream but he was mentally too exhausted to do so; instead he looked back at the one in front of him, he was with his head down as some tears kept on falling on his cheeks. He felt Yeonjun’s eyes on him; so he wiped the tears and looked back at those sharp eyes.

“Is that all?.” Yeonjun tone was cold, but you could feel the hurt behind his words.   
“I’m sorry.” Wooyoung whispered “I didn’t want to hurt you; I wanted you to know that the reason Soobin didn’t get in touch with you was because he couldn’t. On the day we exchanged numbers, when you both gave me your phones, remember I told you I didn’t knew my phone number and that you should let me borrow yours to save mine on Soobin’s? that was a lie. I changed your number on his phone and gave him mine instead. As for Soobin’s number on yours, I changed some numbers.”

Yeonjun couldn’t believe what he just heard, Wooyoung knew how much he missed Soobin and how bad he felt when he realized he wasn’t gonna text him /ever/. And to Soobin’s eyes he was probably an asshole who only gave him his number to never text him back. He also thought bad of Soobin at some point, and now that he knew the whole truth he felt bad for him as well. He was full of anger inside of him.  
He got up from his seat, and gave Wooyoung one last glance before turning around. He heard another “I’m sorry” followed by little sobs. His heart was racing so fast that he didn’t knew when he started crying.

He walked back to his place, without knowing how he got there.  
He took his phone out to look at Soobin’s number from back then, even after all those Years he still had it saved as ‘Summer Binnie’. It never occurred to him to send him a text when they were exchanging their numbers. His tears stopped falling but his head was a mess, he wanted to understand Wooyoung but it was hard given that he listened to his complains about Soobin not texting him back then. 

He stayed lying in silence until he blacked out.  
All that comforted him was the fact that he liked Soobin and that Soobin liked him back; at least at that time. 

“Hyung? are you ok? you’re spacing out.”  
“Wha－yeah I’m sorry.” 

He was staring at Soobin’s eyes, it felt as If he was back in time. His insides started to heat at the thought of said boy liking him back. 

“what were you gonna say?.”  
“Ah right I－.”  
“Sorry for the wait!” Beomgyu stared at them as both boys gave him a killing stare. “Did I interrupted something?.”  
“No It’s ok, I was gonna tell Soobin If he could say goodbye to you on my place since I have to go, but now that you’re here, there’s no need.”Yeonjun gave Soobin a sad look as he looked back to Beomgyu. “see you guys around.”

He started to walk, and with each step his mind started to get filled with Wooyoung words over and over again. He remembered his hell of a weekend, and he also made a promise to himself to try harder this time. So with no warning he turned around and looked for Soobin or Beomgyu’s figures.   
The place was really crowded but he saw both boys walking opposite of him; so he ran towards them.

“Soobin hey!.” Both Beomgyu and Soobin got startled at their friends voice.   
“Hyung omg you wanna kill us?.”  
“Sorry. I hum Can I talk to you for a moment?.” Soobin’s eyes got wider as Beomgyu’s lips turned into a smirk.  
“I guess I have to go, see you back at the dorm bin.” He gave Soobin a smile and winked at Yeonjun making the tips of his ears turn red. 

“You probably would find me annoying by now, but I really wanted to know if you would want to hang out, you know? with me?.” Yeonjun stared at him but avoided his eyes from time to time. He remembered that he asked him before but got rejected. Soobin stood there as If thinking about it as he saw Yeonjun’s nerves grow bigger with time.

“Did you run all the way here to ask me out?.”  
“I－yeah I mean, as friends I’m asking you out as friends.” Soobin smiled as he noticed Yeonjun’s peach cheeks.   
“You know you have my number right?.”  
“I know but I wanted to do it in person.”  
“all right then, I’ll tell you in person that we could go out.”  
“really?.”  
“I told you before that when we were done with exams we could hang out remember?.  
”then it’s a date. I mean－ a friends date.”  
“sure.” Yeonjun smile was so warm that even the sun would be envious; he smiled back at him and he would be lying If he said his heart didn’t went out of his chest when Yeonjun called his name. “just text me when you know the day and place.”  
“yeah－ I’ll talk to you later.”

Yeonjun turned around as he placed his hand on his chest, his heart was beating like crazy and he could feel his face heat up. What would Soobin think If he knew the truth?. His mind started to go places when the pulse from his pocket make it stop.

[“So … Do you care to explain what just happened or do I have to question my little Soobinie?.”] Yeonjun mind stopped working, he forgot Beomgyu for a moment. He squeezed the phone of his hand when another text came in.  
[“Hyung don’t you dare to ignore me.”]  
[“I’ll be waiting for you on our boba place after classes.”]

He knew he was missing something, and that something was how to deal with his friend. And as he was walking back, maybe the answer would come to him before his appointment.

“Daniel hyung you came, here, for you.”  
Yeonjun took a seat in front of Beomgyu that looked at him with a mocking face.  
“So … do you wanna tell me or do you prefer that I keep on asking?.”  
“I don’t know what this is all about.” Yeonjun avoided his friends piercing eyes as he tried his best to not look as nervous as he was.   
“I see, then I guess I have to ask Soobin.” he made as If he was gonna get up when Yeonjun grabbed his hand.  
“sigh, I can’t believe you call yourself my friend.” Beomgyu seated back as he watched Yeonjun struggling to speak. “first, it’s not what you think, before the exams I told Soobin If he wanted to hang out with me, but he told me that he was too busy to do so; so now that we are more free I asked him again. but it’s just a friends date.”  
Beomgyu waited for his friend to finish, and when he saw that he wasn’t gonna talk more he asked.  
“I already knew that.”  
“what?.”  
“what I want to know is, for how long have you been crushing on Soobin hyung?.”  
“... Wha－I don’t.”  
“I think everyone except from him and Kai knows, I mean, you’re not very subtle.” Yeonjun didn’t knew what to say, was he really that obvious?. “I just wanted to tell you that you’re facing a tough battle; Seokjin sunbae is really cool and Soobin have been chasing him for a while now; not to mention he always treat us to eat. He’s also really handsome, and funny and －.”  
“woah thank you for your support.”  
“didn’t you said you didn’t like him?.” Beomgyu gave him as smirk followed by a pat on the shoulder. “It’s okay If you wanna keep on denying it but just think carefully in what you wanna do, I don’t wanna see you get hurt.”  
Yeonjun looked back at Beomgyu that smiled genuinely at him, he knew that he really meant every word, and If he wanted things to work out, a little help wouldn’t hurt.  
“you are really something.”  
“I am but you’re also really dumb.” Yeonjun smacked him on the arm as both boys laughed.  
“It’s not that I was trying to hide it but I don’t know where to start …”  
“I have the whole night.”

Yeonjun wasn’t sure at first but telling Beomgyu the whole truth seemed like the best option, maybe he could give him some advice or maybe he just wanted to let everything out of his chest. Opposite to his character, Beomgyu stayed silent the whole time; and when he faced him again after finishing talking he realized the glossiness on his friends eyes. 

“Hyung－.” He then stood from his seat and walked to his friends side to hug him tightly.  
“Gyu what are you doing?.”  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t knew.”  
“you’re so weird omg it’s ok Gyu, I’m glad I can finally talk to someone else about it.”

Beomgyu let go of his friend and after giving him another hug he returned to his seat.

“Soobin hyung needs to know, he was really hurt back then, he really liked you.”  
“I wanna tell him too, but I’m not sure you know? all that is in the past now, he /used/ to like me. Not to mention that he likes someone else …”  
“but It wasn’t your fault; and I know he doesn’t have anything against you, I know him and maybe he was hurt back then, but If you tell him everything maybe something would change.”  
“I don’t know … now that I’m listening to myself maybe asking him out wasn’t a good idea after all.“ Beomgyu has knew Yeonjun for a while and he never saw him like this, he has always been the coolest person he has met on his life. He looked up to him in every aspect and the sight in front of him throw him aback.  
“Daniel hyung listen to me, I won’t tell you to do something that you don’t wanna do, but If I were on Soobin’s place I would like to listen to the whole truth. And If you have feelings for him you should give your all too; I mean you met him after all this time, wouldn’t you want to at least try?.” Yeonjun looked at his friend, he really was something. 

“I do.”  
“then there’s nothing else to think about, let’s get you the bread.”


	12. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally hang out together <3 and after Yeonjun tells the truth to Soobin, he starts to wonder If what  
> he is feeling it's because of what happened in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 ANYONE ALIVE AFTER /THAT/ COMEBACK?!!!  
> I still can't recover TTOTT I've been listening to the album non stop as well as streaming the MV 'cause damn!
> 
> I don't know If someone is still reading this??? but If you are Thank you so much!! 🥺

It’s been three days since Yeonjun told Soobin that they should hang out, and still, Soobin didn’t get any message related to it, so for some reason he was feeling down.

When Soobin parted ways with Yeonjun that day, he had the weirdest feeling, It was something he haven’t felt in a long time. The first time, was when he was alone with Yeonjun back on the summer camp watching the Meteor shower, the second time was when Seokjin covered his eyes to took him into one of his /now/ favorite bakeries, and now when he was walking besides Beomgyu and was called unexpectedly by Yeonjun. 

Back when he exchanged glances after not knowing nothing from each other for a long time, his heart twisted, he knew that Yeonjun wasn’t a bad person, that’s why he never understood why he never replied to his texts; even If he didn’t feel the same way that he did, he thought that at least he wanted to keep their friendship, and when he learned that it wasn’t the case he got really hurt.  
So now that they started talking again, a part of him that was crumbled started to get into shape. He was a little confused as why he felt disappointed at not having news on the ‘friends date’ that Yeonjun proposed to him.  
He finished classes and was on his way back to his dorm, he didn’t know why but as he was walking through hallways his mind was blank, he got pass a couple of his classmates that greeted him, but he didn’t realize.  
He got past from his building front door when he heard a voice calling his name.

“Soobin? hey Soobinie?.”

He turned around to face Yeonjun’s concerned face.

“Hyung－what are you doing here?.”  
“I was just near here so thought on giving you a visit, Are you ok?.”  
“Ah－yeah.” He avoided Yeonjun’s eyes as he answered, he wasn’t sure why but he felt bad. They have been exchanging text and talking with each other but he felt off. Yeonjun noticed the sad look on the youngers face so he decided to grab the chance.  
“Do you wanna have dinner with me? I’m finished for the day too.” Soobin eyes widened as he looked at Yeonjun’s smug face. “I bet you haven’t eaten yet, and maybe I can cheer you up a little.”  
He didn’t know why but Yeonjun had a way to talk that made him happy. Maybe it was the way he talked with so much confidence or maybe it was because he looked at him with fondness on his eyes. Either way he felt happy at his invitation.  
“Sure.”

Since it was a week day the streets were quite empty. On their way there they discovered that their taste was the same since the time they met, so choosing a place to eat was an easy task. They settled for a pizza place in the middle of town. It was a cozy restaurant, not too crowded and it gave the vibe of a relaxing place, they took a seat on the deepest part of the room; the walls behind them were decorated with paintings and some light strings. They placed their order only minutes after, and waited. 

“This place is really good. I’m sure you’re gonna love it.”  
“Do you come here often?.”  
“Yeah, sometimes when Beomgyu is on the mood.”  
“Then I guess it/ really is often.”

They both laughed at Soobin’s statement. Beomgyu was a picky eater so it was hard to find food that he would like, but Pizza was always an option. Yeonjun felt relieved to watch Soobin smile again; on their way here he answered to all of Yeonjun’s questions but only with a faint smile. He heard from Beomgyu about Seokjin’s trip so he guessed that it was the reason of the sadness on his eyes. As he watched the younger look around he noticed the way his eyes sparkled as he watched something he liked. But that was something he realized before as he remembered the time he met Seokjin. His eyes dimmed a little at the thought just in time for the food to arrive. 

“wow you weren’t kidding, this is really good.”  
“I told you so.” 

Yeonjun loved watching Soobin eat, it was something he realized back in the day. He munched with so much enthusiasm and the way his cheeks bloat up with food was a sight that he couldn’t get enough. 

“Do I have something on my face?.” Yeonjun got a little startled at Soobin’s soft voice. “you keep on staring.”  
“Ah yeah, a little sauce on your right cheek.” He lied.  
Soobin started rubbing his cheek to Yeonjun’s amusement, he started to laugh making Soobin a little flustered.  
“what? is it still there?.”  
“yeah, it seems it doesn’t wanna go.” Soobin put down his slice of Pizza to grab his phone, he looked at the screen to not see anything of the sort.  
“wha－I don’t have anything.” He looked back at Yeonjun that keep on giggling at the youngers actions, he then took a little of the ketchup on his plate with one of his fingers and touched Soobins cheek.  
“here.”  
“－hyung you’re so mean.” He kicked Yeonjun’s feet as a pout started to form on his lips.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to lift the mood.” Soobin stared at him with a confused face “you seemed a little down when we met, I just wanted to make you feel better.”  
Soobin started to feel bad, he didn’t want to admit it but the reason he was feeling down on the first place was because Yeonjun hasn’t bring up the date plan ever since he told him, and even when they were now eating alone, for him it wasn’t the same.  
He really didn’t know what to say, they fell silent for a while when Yeonjun spoke again.  
“Also I wanted to ask you If you’re free this Saturday? I was going to ask you before but I guess I took the chance for today as well.”  
“What?.”  
“For our Friends date remember? I preferred to ask you in person.”  
Soobin let out a little laugh, he has been worrying that Yeonjun forgot or didn’t want it to happen and got anxious for nothing. He started to crack as Yeonjun’s eyes were on him.  
“hyung you really don't like sending messages, do you?.”  
“I think I’m more good with words.”  
“you really are.” Soobin wiped the happy tears that were on his face, he couldn’t believe himself. “and yeah I’m free on Saturday.”  
“Ahhh I’m glad. I didn’t want this chance to go away.”  
“where are we going?.”  
“If I tell you it will ruin the surprise. you will see.”

Both looked at each other with a smile, it has been a while since they saw their reflection on each other’s eyes; with that, they keep on chatting, more happy than before, and each with a weight less on their chest. 

[“Did something good happened with Soobin hyung?.”]  
[“Why are you asking me? －Wait, does he looks happier now?.”]  
[“yeah, that’s why I’m asking, he can’t stop smiling.”]  
[“I’m glad, he seemed really down when I saw him before.”]  
[“Really?, I guess whatever you did, it worked.”]  
[“ Yeonjun’s magic :) “]  
[“gross, anyways ttyl hyung, Imma cuddle Soobin hyung to sleep.”]  
[“CHOI BEOMGYU.”]  
[“I’m kidding :P it’s fun to mess with you. Night ~”]

Friday Night came in a flash /thank god/ thought Soobin, he hasn’t been in his best state of mind lately so hopefully this weekend will change that.  
He has been thinking that this could be his chance to ask Yeonjun about what has been bugging him so much so that way he could be at ease with himself.  
He went inside his room after having dinner with Beomgyu and when he was about to go sleep he remembered something. He jumped from his bed and went straight to his closet, he moved several of his hanged clothes, over and over again, to then check his folded ones.  
He then throw himself on his chair; he had nothing to wear.  
Ever since he knew Yeonjun he noticed that he had a thing for clothing, no matter where they were going, he always looked as if he was an idol or some kind of model.  
And compared to him, he looked just like what he was, a poor college student trying to go on with his life. He loved his hoodies and oversized sweaters but maybe they weren’t fit for a date. 

/Date/

He realized what he was thinking, he slapped his cheeks with both hands and straightened himself on the chair.  
It has been clearly stated that it was just a ‘friends date’ and he also liked someone else already. He closed his eyes and Yeonjun’s panting face came to his mind, he had his cheeks red and was a little sweaty as he said “Sorry. I hum Can I talk to you for a moment?.” the memory of days back rummed on his mind more often that he liked. He tried to erase the picture from his mind when he heard knocks on his door.

“Hyung, are you asleep?.”  
“Gyu, not yet, you can come in.”

Beomgyu entered with several clothes on his hands and a big smile on his face.

“did something happen?.”  
“not really, I was just going through my things and found these.” he gave Soobin the pieces of clothing he was holding as he seated on the oldest bed. “they’re too big for me so I thought that maybe you would like them.”  
“but these look almost new.”  
“well yeah, I only tried them.”  
“I don’t know Gyu maybe you could sell them or something.”  
“don’t worry, I’m sure you will look great; also I can always stole Daniel hyung clothes.” He gave Soobin a smirk that made the oldest laugh. “try them and let me see ok? maybe you could wear them tomorrow.”  
He made him go out of the room so he could try the clothes; Surprisingly they fit him really well, it was hard to picture Beomgyu in them since he was way shorter than Soobin, and when said boy opened the door to see his friend he couldn’t help but gasp.

“wow, they really suit you.”  
“well it’s because they’re really good clothes.”  
“and also because you’re kind of handsome.” Beomgyu smiled at his friend that gave him a shy smile in return. “your date it’s gonna love it.”  
“It’s not a date, I’m going out with Yeonjun hyung remember?.”  
“well whatever, he’s gonna love it as well.” Soobin gave him a disapproving look “as a friend, he’s gonna love it as a friend, just like me.”

Soobin kind of nodded to him and then looked back at the mirror. If he was being honest he in fact looked really good. Beomgyu left him so he could rest and after changing back to his Pajamas he went to sleep. Would Yeonjun be actually impressed?.

[“We were right, Yeonjun hyung is going to die.”]  
[“I think he would still do even If Soobin hyung were wearing his usual clothes.”]  
[“I mean yeah, but it’s a plus, you should have seen him; you know what? I’ll send you pictures tomorrow.”]  
[“I can’t believe I agree with you to this.”]  
[“c’mon Tae you were the one that gave me the idea.”]  
[“anyways I’ll see you tomorrow, Kai told me he would met us there.”]  
[“you’re so boring but ok I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”]

Yeonjun woke up minutes before his alarm, he tried to sleep early but was so nervous to do so; he checked himself on the mirror and then he went straight to take a bath.  
It was almost the end of spring and since the weather was going to be warm he choose a not so cozy outfit.  
It consisted of a pair of high jeans styled with a long belt and some platform sneakers, for the top part he settled with a white t-shirt and the finishing touch was a black beret.  
He was the one that said that it was a ‘friendly date’ but he still wanted to look good for the other.

Soobin was finishing changing, he was wearing the while t-shirt and high trousers that Beomgyu gave him last night, they came with a pair of suspenders that along with the whole outfit made him show off his long legs and just his model structure.  
He was brushing his hair when once again Beomgyu opened his door. 

“wow you look even better now that you took a shower.”  
“you sound as If I don’t take one /ever.”  
They both laughed as Beomgyu got closer to Soobin, he scanned him from head to toes and then back at his head.  
“let me help you with that.” he started shaking Soobin’s hair while looking at his reflection on the mirror.  
“what are you doing? I just finished styling it.”  
“It didn’t seem so, let me grab some things from my room and then you can leave.”

When he finished, he gave Soobin a last look and nodded in approval.

“you are ready to date now.”  
“what are you saying again?.”  
“I mean you finally look decent.” Soobin pushed him to the side and took his phone from his desk. “I’ll get going.”  
“wait, let’s take a picture first, we need to remember this moment.” Soobin rolled his eyes but still he posed with his friend.

The clock was ticking and Yeonjun was growing nervous by the minute, he was on his phone most time, occasionally looking around to see If he could spot Soobin nearby. He was going through his feed when he heard a group of girls chatting excitedly on his back. 

“he was so handsome omg, do you think he’s an idol or something?.”  
“did you see the way he blushed when I asked for his number?.”  
“He was probably on his way to a date or something, I’m so jealous.”

They passed by Yeonjun side and gave him a quick look as they checked him as well, one of the girls seemed as If he was going to ask something when another hit her with her elbow, the three girls turned to where the girl was looking and so did Yeonjun.

And there he was, Yeonjun jaw dropped at the sight in front of him, Soobin has always been handsome in Yeonjun’s eyes but today make something bloom inside him. His hair was slightly wavy and was styled with a side stripe, and the outfit he was wearing was that of a magazine cover. He spotted Soobin’s eyes that looked back at him with a little shyness on them.

“Hyung! sorry, I got confused at the subway’s exit.”  
“Soobin hey, it’s ok I almost got here as well.” Yeonjun tried to hide the blush that was probably covering his whole face now, he turned slightly to his side to find the three shocked faces of the girls from before, he then turned back to Soobin and before they could say anything he spoke. “let’s go.”

They were walking side by side, getting stares from right and left, Soobin started to get nervous as he turned to Yeonjun.

“I think I overdress, I should have wear something less showy.”  
“what? no,no, you look great, and I’m sure it’s not the clothes they’re looking at.” their eyes met and both smiled timidly at each other.  
“you are one to talk.”

When they arrived to the place Yeonjun choose they were already at ease with each other, they were reading the Menú and as Yeonjun recommended some of the courses he told Soobin that this was just the beginning. 

“what really? this place seemed as the main thing.”  
“yeah but I’m sure it’s nothing compared to what I have in store.”  
“you planned this really mindfully.”  
“well yeah, I didn’t want to waste your time.”  
“I’m sure it would have been fun if it was just a visit to the convenience store.”  
“wow I’m that fun to be around huh?.”  
“maybe not that much.”

They kept on laughing, they were both really comfortable with each other.  
Their food arrived and as they started eating Soobin almost spilled some of his food on his shirt. 

“omg that was close.”  
“I was going to bring the topic before but I guess it’s a good time now.” Soobin turned to face Yeonjun as he placed his napkin back on the table. “those clothes, they really suit you.”  
“oh thank you, Beomgyu kind of gave them to me.” he answered shyly; Yeonjun noted as he make a mental note to thank his friend for the sight. “he has really good taste for this things.”  
“If you take into account that most of his things are mine then yes.”  
“I was going to compliment you too but now I regret thinking it.”  
“Oh so I look that good too?.” he raised his brow as Soobin ears changed a little color.  
“I think you know you do.” Yeonjun smirk started to take shape on his lips. “but I think not as much as I do, since you can’t keep on looking.” the oldest felt taken aback at the younger’s confidence, the way he looked at him was something new on Yeonjun’s mind, his face started to heat up as he made an attempt to hide his embarrassment.  
“I guess we can say that it’s a draw.”  
“If that lets you sleep at night, then sure.”

This new side of Soobin was something Yeonjun had to get used to it, he was usually the one that make the other flustered by his flirting and not the other way around. So it took him by surprise, he knew what he was capable of and was probably gonna use it against him.  
It was going to be a long day for Yeonjun.

They were on their way to the highlight event that Yeonjun couldn’t stop talking on their way there, he didn’t gave Soobin any clues so he was growing expectantly the more time passed. 

“we are almost there.”  
“this better be good ‘cause I already exercised my whole share for the week.”

They arrived at a semi open square, it was in the middle of some park, and the place was filled with stalls. The whole place was surrounded by a small river, and was filled with families and couples of different ages.  
They got closer to the entrance, Yeonjun put two tickets out from his wallet and gave them to the lady in front of them that in exchange gifted both with a bracelet.

“Ta-da!.”

Soobin eyes sparkled at the sight in front of him, it weren’t common stalls, each and everyone of them were selling the same thing.

Ice Cream.

He didn’t know how or if it was a coincidence that Yeonjun took him to an Ice Cream Fair, his eyes were moving from one way to the other wondering where should they start; Yeonjun eyes turned into a crescent moon as he smiled widely at the 1.85cm little boy in front of him.

“Let’s go!.” Soobin nodded as he showed his partner a wide smile.

They went from stall to stall, they had all types of Ice creams and flavours, Soobin couldn’t believe his eyes. He felt in paradise.  
Everytime he felt tired, sad, or was having a hard time; Ice cream was something that comforted him in a way no other things did. He couldn’t hide his excitement as he dragged Yeonjun from place to place.

“Hyung look! omg they even have tteokbokki flavour.” “woah does that one says lobster?.”

They were walking each with two cones in hand, as they were eating on their owns they got closer to watch how one of the vendors were making Ice cream from scratch. It was a sight Soobin was going to remember for a long time.

The day they were having breakfast at the pancakes place, Yeonjun noticed the happiness in Soobins face as he swallowed his ice cream, so later he found out thanks to Kai that the tallest loved Ice cream with all his might and that they would often go to new Ice cream parlors to spend the day.  
After hearing that, he started to search for recommendations and that’s when he came across this exhibit, It was a shame that it was temporary but he was sure that Soobin would enjoy it; and now that he was here looking at the actual thing, he couldn’t be more glad that he got himself some tickets.  
They bought a couple of parfaits and decided to rest a little on one of the benches besides the river.

“woah I’m so happy, I can’t believe I didn’t knew about this, I feel disappointed in myself as a true Ice cream lover.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t, It was so hard to keep it a secret but after watching your face it was worth it.” Yeonjun smiled teasingly at him and got a warm smile in return.  
“well, thank you so much hyung you really did make me happy today.”

They were watching as people passed in front of them, all of them with Ice cream in hand and with a smile, it was almost dark but the atmosphere was filled with happiness.  
Both got quiet as they keep on eating, Soobin looked at Yeonjun that was lost on his Parfait, he remembered the question he had on his mind and that he wanted to ask, so after gathering his courage he went for it. 

“hyung, can I ask you a question?.”  
“sure, shoot it.”  
“hmm, I hope it doesn’t makes you uncomfortable but there’s something that has been bugging me for a while.” Soobin looked at Yeonjun with a serious expression, making the latter get serious as well. He put his cup on the bench and faced the younger. “I have been wondering … why you never texted me back after the summer camp? did i do something wrong?.”

Yeonjun heart felt to the floor, Soobin eyes were on him, he couldn’t believe he thought that he was the reason he didn’t get in contact with him, his hands started to get sweaty and his insides were burning.

“Soobin no, of course you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“Then why? Ever since we started talking again it felt as If that didn’t happen, I mean, I didn’t want to bring it ‘cause I felt that maybe after so many time it shouldn’t be important; but for me it was, I felt weird talking to you as if I wasn’t ignored before.” Soobin eyes started to darken with each word, his voice got smaller the moment he finished talking. He was still looking at Yeonjun but it was as If he was looking through him.  
“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t knew that I made you feel like that, I would /never/ do that. I was so surprised to see you again, and that made me really happy that I thought it was better to start from scratch you know?.” He made a pause, Soobin’s eyes were scanning his as If he was analyzing his words. “and about the texts, it wasn’t that I Ignored you, It was a misunderstanding, I thought that you were the one that didn’t want to talk to me.”  
“wha? but I texted you everyday.”  
“I know, well, now I know. It’s kinda a long story but I assure you that I did the same. I got so sad when I never got an answer back.”  
“I’m so confused right now.”  
“I’m sure you are. How about we go for another round of Ice cream and then we can keep on talking on the way to your dorm since it’s getting late anyway.”  
“Don’t think that you can buy me with Ice cream.”  
“Hey! Do I look like that type of person?.”  
“A little.”  
“wow what happened to the little Binnie that respected me back in the day?.”  
“He got taller and changed for the best.”  
“He sure did.”

They got up and after roaming a little more tru the stalls they bought another round of Ice creams; Soobin took the chance to buy a couple of cans so he can gift Beomgyu with one.  
They left the place and as they were walking back their hearts started to beat side by side, Yeonjun didn’t know were to start but little by little he told Soobin about what Wooyoung did (of course without the part that he knew that he liked him and also that he liked him as well) Soobin listened carefully to his hyung words, His heart started to feel lighter and his head was clearer. He never thought Wooyoung could do something like that especially to Yeonjun.  
They were almost at Soobin’s dorm when they stopped, Yeonjun felt silent as he finished the story and Soobin was thinking in what to say. 

“Have you talked with him ever since?.”  
“I haven’t, a part of me wants to understand him but I guess it’s not as easy as it sounds.”  
“Maybe it’s not my place to say this but I think you should talk with him.”  
“Really? you think so?.”  
“I mean, what he did was wrong and he hurt both of us but I kind of understand him a little, he probably was afraid since you two were so close, I’m sure he Is as hurt now; also love can be a scary thing.” Yeonjun looked at Soobin that had the warmest expression, when he heard all of this the first time, he was full of anger and his heart was breaking, how can he be this good?.  
“I’m really Impressed.”  
“why?.”  
“I mean, when he told me about it, I was so mad, and you are just so calm and even understanding, I guess I’m just a brat.”  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself hyung, of course I’m mad too, but at least now we know that we both wanted to keep in contact with each other, not to mention that we met after so long.” Soobin gave Yeonjun the biggest smile, he was really happy. “and after all that Ice cream how can I feel bad?.” The silence took place again and as Soobin noticed that Yeonjun wasn’t going to speak he did instead. “I guess I have to go before I gave Beomgyu a can with Strawberry shake instead of one with Ice cream.”  
“Yeah it’s already late.”  
“Thank you for today hyung, and for telling me the truth.”  
“Sorry I didn’t tell you before.”  
“It’s ok, I will see you around.”  
“Soobin?.”  
“Yes?.”  
“Are we like good now? won’t I make you uncomfortable anymore?.”  
“you won't, I didn't mean to make it sound like that..”  
“I’m glad, then I see you around Bin.”  
“See you around hyung.”

Yeonjun turned around and as he walked back to his place, he started to feel lighter. Telling Soobin the truth was the right decision. Maybe that could change something.  
He started to smile to himself, it was an amazing day. 

As Soobin entered his room he put the cans of Ice cream on the fridge, he knocked on Beomgyu’s door but got no answer; he probably was still outside.  
He took a seat on the edge of his bed and rested his head on his hands.  
His day was nothing but great, Yeonjun was a really funny person and he felt so comfortable by his side, so a part of him felt relieved after finally hearing his side of the story. He didn’t knew why but that moment of his life was something he recalled often, he made great memories and found out about love. It was also one of the saddest moments to remember as he thought he wasn’t worth it. But now, even that changed, he saw the sadness in Yeonjun’s eyes as he talked about Wooyoung and what he did. At that time he was probably as hurt as he was and not knowing what was really happening was something he never wished to anyone. 

He started to get a little confused, what he started feeling for Yeonjun was because he felt something for him before and seeing him after all these years ignited something in him?.  
or maybe it was because he was feeling down because of Seokjin and having Yeonjun by his side comforted him in some way?.  
He didn’t know.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, his mind started playing memories from the summer camp, to go to the the times where he was locked on his room waiting for Yeonjun’s text, then it showed the moments where he met Beomgyu and then the time he went out the first time with his sunbae. And then it played the memories from today, Yeonjun’s wide eyes as he watched him arrive, yeonjun’s laugh and yeonjun’s cheeks as he munched on his food. Unknowingly he smiled at himself. And with the farewell from today on his mind, he went to sleep.


	13. About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend the day together, and as night comes Yeonjun and Soobin spend some time together realizing what they truly feel for each other.   
> Maybe it's the first step to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back a again!! thank you so much If you have reached til here.  
> I was away for a while since real life got in the way; I'll try to post again at least once a week.
> 
> Really thanks a lot for giving my works a chance.
> 
> Also we are almost there, I promise I won't drag Yeonbin's feelings more. so let's get excited.
> 
> P.S. I miss yeonbin ;;

“this is really good omg you need to take me there someday.”  
“I would, but it was just until yesterday, Yeonjun hyung managed to catch tickets for the last day.”  
“really? you should have taken all of us then.”  
“don’t you get tired of getting free food?.”  
“I don’t, I mean, do you?.”  
“touché.”  
“Imma talk with Daniel hyung about this.” Soobin rolled his eyes as he watched his friend eat angrily at his Ice cream.   
He woke up in a really good mood, despite his confusion about his feelings that he decided to forget for now, he was really happy.  
He had Ice cream and was lazing around in his pajamas since it was Sunday and they didn’t have to attend classes the next day. He turned on the tv when he heard the door.  
“Oh! they are here.”

Soobin heard Beomgyu's voice as he watched him get up from his seat to go to the door. Maybe it was because he was basically having Ice Cream for breakfast, but his mind was frozen.  
He saw in slow motion how Kai, Taehyun and Yeonjun stepped inside their dorm. All three of them dressed comfortably and clearly more presentable than him. His eyes got as wide as his spoon.

“Bin good morning!” Yeonjun was the first to speak, he was smiling happily at him, he gave a look at his hair and then at his pajamas and a little giggle left his mouth.

He was half on the floor and half on the couch with a cup full of Ice cream on his hand, not to mention that he had bed hair and was wearing a pajama set with bunnies that Kai gifted him last year. He wanted to die.

“Hyung! Soobin hyung?.” Taehyun waved at him, making him react.  
“Heeey, how come I didn’t knew you were coming?.” Soobin stared at Beomgyu that looked confused at him.  
“I told you yesterday, I send you a text.” Soobin gave him a killer look, and after putting his cup of Ice cream on the table, he got up.  
“I’ll be right back.”

He walked to his room trying to avoid his friends eyes, he closed the door and went straight to his night stand, there he saw his phone and upon taking it, he realized it was dead. No wonder he didn’t knew.  
He left out a scream on his pillow and after collecting himself he decided to change. He put on sweatpants and one of his usual hoodies and after ruffling his hair a little, he went out.

“hyungie why did you change? I love you pajamas.” Kai said as he put on a sad face.  
“Of course you do, you were the one that gave them to him.” said Beomgyu.  
Soobin blush appeared on his face as he watched Yeonjun laugh discreetly by their side.   
He was about to say something when Beomgyu beat him to it.  
“By the way hyung, how come you only took Soobin hyung to the Ice cream fair? we all love Ice cream.” Yeonjun's eyes were on Soobin but they turned to his friend to answer.  
“Ah! sorry, I could only buy two tickets.”   
“It’s okay, Hyung, you can take us all some other time.” Kai said as he winked at him.

Soobin placed himself beside Beomgyu, the youngsters were going through their phones apparently looking for something to eat.  
“It seems that you had a nice sleep huh?.”  
“please don’t remind me.” Soobin tried to hide himself behind his hands making Yeonjun let out a laugh.   
“why? you looked cute.” The oldest answered as he got closer to the other three boys that were debating on their side; Soobin opened his mouth as he looked at his hyung smug face. He keeps doing things to him.  
“Did you decide on something?.”   
“We are between pizza, burgers, fried chicken, tteokbokki a－.”  
“－so you still don’t know.”  
“What do you think hyungie?.” Soobin looked at all his friends that had all eyes on him.  
“well, it’s been a while since we had chicken.”  
“same here.” Yeonjun replied.  
Beomgyu looked at his two friends that smiled at each other.  
“If everybody agrees then Chicken it is.”  
“Can we also buy Ice Cream or something?.”   
“I was gonna say that we had some but as you all saw, Soobin hyung ate all of it.”  
“Ya! I didn’t.”  
“maybe, but it’s full of your bacterias already.” Soobin smacked his friend that kept on teasing him, Beomgyu made a run for it as he hid himself in his room.   
“So what is the plan?.” Soobin asked Taehyun who was sitting down.  
“Well, Beomgyu hyung told us that we should come to play or watch a movie together.”  
“I guess we will do both.”  
Just then Beomgyu came back from his room with several games, he put them on the table and turned to his friends.  
“let’s begin then.” all of them gathered around to choose a title when Beomgyu pulled Soobin to one side. “hyung I forgot to see If we have enough soda and juice for today; since we are both the hosts can you take care of it?.”  
Soobin rolled his eyes and after flicking his finger on his friend's forehead he went straight to their fridge.  
He opened the door and closed it just as fast; they had nothing. 

“I’ll go to the convenience store for some drinks, do you want anything else?.”  
“A couple of ramens would be good, and some gummies please.” Beomgyu answered without taking his eyes off the screen.  
“I’ll be good with whatever you want hyung.” said Taehyun, who was also choosing a character.  
Soobin eyes went straight to Yeonjun since he was next on line.  
“I’ll go with you.” he started to get up when Soobin answered back.  
“It’s ok hyung, it’s not that far away.”  
“then we will get back just as fast.”   
“I can go with you two If you want.” Kai spoke, breaking the eye contact of the two, they both stared at him with a sweet smile, but before they could tell him something, Beomgyu screamed.  
“Kai! don’t you dare! you’re next. Come here.”  
Kai gave the oldest a sad look followed by a shrug as he got closer to the younger ones.  
“then I’ll entrust you with some snacks please.”

The two of them stepped out of the dorm; since it was Sunday the hallways were empty. Students would probably be still in their rooms or out to enjoy their day. 

“wow it’s such a good day.” Soobin said excitedly as he stretched a little, when he turned to his side he watched Yeonjun smiling back at him.   
“it is, I’m glad Beomgyu invited us today.”  
“yeah, I’m glad too, I just wished I charged my phone yesterday so I didn’t have to embarrass myself today.”  
“and missing the chance to watch you on a set of bunnies pajamas? I wanna thank yesterday’s Soobin for his clumsiness.”   
Soobin smacked Yeonjun as they both laughed at the scene from the morning. 

They walked inside the store and after each took a basket they walked into different corridors.  
Yeonjun went straight to pick the beverages while Soobin chose the snacks; Yeonjun was about to pick different Ice cream cans when he heard Soobin's voice talking to someone else.

“Soobinie how are you?! you forgot about us already.”  
“Yeah, not only did our hyungs leave us but you too.”

Yeonjun walked towards the voices, in front of Soobin were three guys, all of them were shorter than the latter and they were really handsome. One had his arm intertwined with Soobin while the other two just watched fondly at him.

“Sorry, I heard from Seokjin sunbae that you were busy and I didn’t want to bother you guys.”  
“you know you never bother us.”  
“but in fact, we have been in hell; that’s exactly why we came here.” The three raised their bags packed with food.

The four of them laughed and as Yeonjun was peeking, not very discreet, one of the boys gave him a glance as he spoke to Soobin.

“A friend?.” Soobin turned around to where his friend looked and saw a very ashamed Yeonjun.  
“Hyung!.” Yeonjun got closer as the three inspected him from head to toes. “this is Yeonjun hyung.”   
“Nice to meet you, I’m Choi Yeonjun.”  
“Yeonjun ssi nice to meet you, I’m Jimin, but you can call me anytime.” The shorter one gave him a wink not letting go of Soobin’s arm, Yeonjun cheeks flashed a little pink as he bowed to the boy.  
“Please forgive him, he says that to every person he meets, I’m Taehyung.”  
“And I’m Jungkook but you can call me JK.”   
The four of them shaked hands and exchanged greetings.  
“Are you guys having a date or something?.”  
“wha－no no, we’re hanging out in my dorm with our friends.”  
“I see, what a shame.” Both started to get hotter as the oldest gave them a mocking look.  
“well, we will leave you so you can continue with your shopping.”  
“Let’s see each other more often ok Soobinie?.”  
“Yeah let’s do that hyungs.” Soobin smiled at them as they bowed to Yeonjun.  
“Ah! btw.” Jimin pulled Soobin’s arm slightly “we’ll be throwing a party when we finish with our thousand of projects so be sure to bring your friends so we can hang out all, alright?.” He gave Soobin a little smirk and smiled at Yeonjun, They saw the little man disappear with his friends as they turned on the corner.

“You sure are popular.”  
“Ah! If you’re saying it for the hyungs it’s just because they’re nice people. They are the closest friends of Seokjin sunbae, that’s how I met them.”  
“Do you hang out often?.”  
“Sometimes, you probably heard from Beomgyu that I’m not that into parties but they invite me from time to time; they are really fun to be around and they always take care of me.”  
“I see, they seem really nice.”  
“they are, we could go to the party they told me so you can all meet.” 

It only took a few minutes to get their basket full. And after a battle to see who was gonna pay; they left the place.

The moment they stepped outside their dorm door they could hear Beomgyu’s screams.

“I told you to cover me not to stand in front of me!! we are done for!!.” 

The two entered the room and after putting their bags on their kitchen table they went straight to their friends.   
“Hyungs! just in time!.”

The two took a seat as they watched their friends play, it didn’t take awhile for the room to be filled with laughter. Another round and it finally was their turn to play, they were in the middle of an important mission when their food arrived.

“finally! I was starving.”  
“you finished a whole package of chips and some sausages.”  
“I’m a growing boy ok?.”

They started to fill their plates as they shared some of the appetizers.

“this place is really good omg maybe I should move with you.”  
“we barely fit ourselves to adopt you too.”  
“I can always sleep with Soobinie hyung right?.” Yeonjun almost choked for a second at Kai’s words. “I mean it wouldn’t be the first time.”  
“you know you can always stay with me.” Kai rubbed Soobin’s belly without being aware of Yeonjun’s stare.  
“don’t they sell the same chicken where you live?.” Yeonjun asked, trying to not sound as bitter as he felt. He wanted to be reborn as Kai in his next life.  
“they do but he likes to bother Soobin hyung from time to time.” Taehyun intervened since Kai was too busy feeding Soobin.   
“You can come anytime you want hyung, we could even exchange dorms you know? I would love to stay at your place and I could get rid of Soobin hyung for a while.” Beomgyu said as he munched on his chicken, he stared at Yeonjun that seemed to consider the deal.  
“Hey! I’m not that bad to stay with.”  
“you’re not but you don’t have a closet worth thousands.” 

Soobin smacked his roommate's arm as the others started laughing.   
They kept on eating without talking for a while, until the younger’s finished.

“Taehyun ah let’s go for some popsicles.” the two got up letting the other three on the table.

“so, what do you think hyung, wanna exchange your closet for Soobin hyung?.” The two boys were munching and drinking respectively and Yeonjun almost spit his drink.   
“what are you saying?.”  
“It would be fun don’t you think? exchanging roommates for a while.”  
“you are talking about me as If I were a piece of furniture.”  
“I wanna change dorms too!!.” Kai threw himself back on his chair as Taehyun walked besides him.  
“Isn’t your place really close to school? Why would you like to come all the way here?.”  
“to be with my Hyungie of course.”  
“you like me that much huh?.” Soobin rubbed Kai's face as the other three watched in disbelief. 

“It seems like the competition is tough.” Beomgyu whispered to Yeonjun who looked at him with a shy look.  
“Are we gonna play more or what?.”

The five of them helped clean up the table and after having some ice cream they resumed their games.

It has been a while since Soobin felt this happy, they have been talking and going out often but for some reason he was just happy to be in the same room as the other four.   
Ever since he met Yeonjun again, he realized that his friends got fond of him really easy; and of course it wasn’t a surprise for him since he knew he was a charming person, and he too, was starting to fell again. 

Night came and after putting on a movie that they barely watched as they kept on making fun of each other, they decided it was time to sleep.  
Beomgyu chose Taehyun as his sleeping partner as he was the most quiet, while Kai chose to sleep with Soobin as he always did, leaving Yeonjun with no other choice but to sleep on the couch alone in the lounge.   
It was already way past midnight when Yeonjun realized he wasn’t going to sleep soon, so he got up and went straight to the kitchen. He placed himself on a stool and after clicking on his music player, he closed his eyes, just listening to the music.   
He was already on his third song when a noise behind made him turn around. It was Soobin.

“can’t sleep either?.” he said as he walked to the stool next to Yeonjun.  
“not really.”  
“you should have take my bed when I told you, I could have slept on the couch.”  
“Kai would have been mad at me If I did that.”  
“of course not, I’m sure he would have been happy to sleep with you, he likes your belly as much as he likes mine.”

Yeonjun giggled at the comment. It was true that he felt a little jealous of the boy since he was so attached to Soobin, but he also realized that he wanted to be as carefree to show his feelings through little actions just as Kai did.   
The two remained in silence for a moment, just letting the music fill the place with words. Yeonjun turned slightly to watch at Soobin who had his eyes lost at some point on the window, and even though there was just one light on he was amazed at how the younger’s eyes shined so brightly under the moonlight. He has liked Soobin for a while now and no matter how many times he watched him, he has always been surprised by his beauty. Even right now, under the little to nothing light he shined so bright. He was so lost on the other that he didn’t realize that the other was watching him as well.   
The music was filling the void between the two, for a moment they got lost in each other’s eyes not wanting to break the moment, until the last song changed to another. 

“I love this song.” Soobin said, not realizing that he said it out loud.  
“really? me too.”   
Yeonjun smiled at him, making Soobin awake to what he just said.

“c’mon.” 

The older got up from his seat and stretched his hand towards the younger that watched at him in confusion. 

“let’s dance.”

And just like that Yeonjun took Soobin’s hand in his, it was a warmth he hasn't felt in a while, and maybe Soobin was the same ‘cause something in his chest started to flutter. The two stood there just awkwardly standing and staring at each other with one hand intertwined. Yeonjun started moving to the beat of the music without taking his eyes off of Soobin, the younger was looking back at him with shy eyes, not knowing how to follow. He placed his free hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder and started moving along with the other. the two started smiling as the music kept on echoing in the back.   
The song came to a halt but the two kept on moving to the next beat, their bodies close together from time to time. For a few minutes it was just them and the music, time froze and all they could see was their own eyes shining in the dark. 

They kept on dancing for a while until they realized there was no music left. They let go of each other’s hand missing their touch at that same moment. Yeonjun moved to the kitchen’s table where he was using his phone to play the music.

“It ran out of battery.” he said, sounding a little disappointed with himself for not charging it properly.

Soobin moved to the couch where Yeonjun was supposed to be asleep; he was smiling like a crazy person and he could feel his whole face burning. He could still feel Yeonjun’s warmth on his hands.   
It only took a moment for the space besides him to be occupied as Yeonjun followed him to the couch.

The room was being filled with lights from time to time, as some cars would pass by. The two were engulfed in the dark, their heart beating thinking of the other, both wanting to say something but afraid that it would mess something.   
They were sitting across from each other, Soobin started playing with his fingers as Yeonjun was finding the right words to say.   
Soobin didn’t know much about love, everytime he thought about it only ideas from movies or books would pop out in his mind, he knew that some kind of electricity would be felt inside when you were with the right person. He also knew that what he felt when he was with Yeonjun was something that he never felt with anyone, not even with Seokjin. So as he was sitting in the dark with the older he wondered If what he was feeling again was love.

He was also curious to know If the other felt something similar too.   
So as he was sure the other wouldn’t be able to catch his tinted cheeks he asked.

“hyung, do you have someone you like at the moment?.”

Yeonjun was taken aback by the younger, he turned his head to the sound of the other’s voice, he opened his mouth to answer but hesitated for a moment. but He remembered Beomgyu’s words, he should give his best and at least try. So as he focused his eyes on the other he answered.

“I do.”

Soobin’s heart made a flip inside his chest, he felt weird. He got rejected once so it couldn’t be; but If it wasn’t him then who could it be? That idea alone hurted him more. 

“oh.” was all that could leave his mouth, maybe he made a mistake and he shouldn’t have asked.   
“why do you ask?.”  
“I－I was just curious.”  
“I see.” 

Yeonjun’s hands started to get sweaty, should he take this chance and confess. Maybe Soobin felt the same way that he did and that’s why he asked. He was about to say something when he felt the other getting up from the couch.

“I think I’ll go back to sleep. Good night hyung.”

Soobin was starting to walk towards his room when he heard Yeonjun calling his name. 

“Soobin” the younger turned around to the other’s voice. “I－I missed you.”  
“me too.”

The two smiled in the dark, hoping that the other could see. 

Soobin got in his room, he waited by the door, his heart still uneasy. He felt as If they had a secret language that only the two could understand. Maybe he was right, and what he felt since the beginning never left his heart; he just wished that what he was feeling was something Yeonjun felt this time too.


	14. This time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back omg!!  
> Even tho I don't know If someone is still reading this I'm very serious in finishing this along with my other work.  
> I'm super slow because of life but I'll make sure that I finish this for sure.   
> Thank you If you are reading this :)

Yeonjun barely slept that night, he kept on repeating the same scene from Yesterday; the dark room, the music, Soobin and him.  
The way he stared at him shyly but began to laugh and smile as the two started dancing, he felt the closeness of the both the moment their eyes meet. For a moment he felt as If the younger was feeling the same as him; a hole buried in his stomach for the nervousness of being with the one he liked.   
They became one with the music, only having their reflection on each other's eyes, their hands intertwining from time to time and their skin melting with each touch. 

Yeonjun smiled at the thought, only to be brought back to reality.

He woke up from the couch, and as he was thinking on what he should do next, he saw as two boys were getting out of the room.

“hyung you’re already awake.”  
“I can’t believe you are the one awake at this hour.”  
“I know. It’s Taehyun’s fault.”

Beomgyu’s hair was a mess, he was scratching his eyes and a yawn left his mouth. 

“You were the one that kept on stealing the blanket.”  
“well duh, I was cold.”  
“And that’s why we had one each/sigh/ I will choose Soobin hyung next time too.”  
“you will have to get in line for that, right hyung?”

If it weren’t because he was in a good mood he would smack the younger, Taehyun widened his eyes at his hyung that gave him a “you know how he is” look.

“anyways I’ll get going then, I have some errands to do, please tell Kai and Soobin hyung that I say goodbye.”  
“are you leaving so early?.”  
“yeah, I need to do some stuff.” Taehyun said as he put on his hoodie.  
“hmm I think I will go too, I have to take care of something.”

Yeonjun went to take his things before giving a glance at Soobin’s door. Beomgyu noticed this as he got closer to him.

“they won’t wake up any time soon, they’re like rocks when they sleep.”  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“you don’t have to.” the younger smirked at the older that ignored his comment.  
“we’ll get going then.”

“Did something good happen with Soobin hyung?.”  
“what?.”  
“I mean, you look really happy.”  
“I always look happy, and what does Soobin have to do with this?.”  
“maybe because we all can tell that you like him; except for him, and maybe Kai.”

Yeonjun blushed at the comment, was he that transparent? He avoided Taehyun’s eyes as he turned around to keep on walking, a little smile appearing on his lips.

“so it did.”  
“shut up!.”

The two kept on laughing as they walked together to their dorm.

When Soobin woke up it was almost noon.

He had a hard time trying to sleep as his heart kept on racing, maybe he just couldn’t stop thinking about a certain boy. He tried to arrange his feelings as well as his thoughts; Yeonjun was his first love, they made a connection since the day they met, and even when they didn’t talk for a long time, the moment they talked again it felt as if time didn’t pass and they have been friends since forever.   
He smiled at those thoughts but started getting worried about other things. 

It was possible that Yeonjun saw him only as a friend with no romantic feelings involved. Maybe it was the same situation he had with Seokjin, maybe he was someone who the other’s couldn’t see as a man but only as a friend. His head started to hurt at those feelings, and as time was tikling he finally fell asleep. 

He was woken up by Kai who was rubbing his belly signaling him that it was time to eat dinner, he stayed in bed for another minutes until Beomgyu’s screams made him get up and move to the kitchen.

“ya! I have been starving, and this is how you pay me!.”

Soobin scratched the back of his head as he looked around the room.

“where are the others?.”  
“Both Taehyunie and Yeonjun hyung were gone when I woke up too.” Kai said as he munched on his toast.  
“they had things to do so they left, I told them to not wait for you both as I know you are such sleepy heads.”

Soobin knew that Beomgyu did nothing wrong but he would have liked to have breakfast with Yeonjun as well. He took a seat with the two as he let out a little sight. Maybe it was a good thing since he would have more time to think.

Soobin had still an hour left for his next class. He was wandering around the university when he realized that he was close to Yeonjun’s building. He barely came to this place since it was far away from his, so when he was almost at the main building’s door, he stopped on his tracks. He remembered that he was on his phone, and that he was thinking of sending a text to the older but he didn’t know what to say so he kept on walking until he realized he was already here. He saw Yeonjun a little far away from where he was, he was surrounded by several people and he seemed really happy.   
A girl by his left was too close for Soobin’s liking and the boy on the far right was watching him with his mouth wide open, couldn’t he be more obvious?.  
He stared for a moment until his brain processed everything he was thinking at the last minute. 

He shaked his head in embarrassment, he knew Yeonjun was popular and those people were more likely Yeonjun’s friends, probably closer than what he was with him as they have been his classmates since the beginning. He felt a little pinch on his heart as the group of friends started to seem so far away.

Why was he behaving like this?. 

He started walking again, his eyes glued to the floor as he was too ashamed to face forwards, he was too focused on his thoughts that he didn’t realize when someone patted him on the shoulder. He turned around startled by the sudden touch making him almost fall backwards; the other’s hand reached him on time, placing him straight again.

“woah hey there.”

Yeonjun’s cheeks were red and his breath came out uneasy, his hair was a little messy on the front, and he was smiling all the way.

“hyung, what are you doing here?.”  
“shouldn’t that be my line? do you wanna be a dance major now?.” 

Soobin blushed a little at the comment, making Yeonjun let out a laugh. He didn’t understand how he spotted him from where he was, he glanced to that place and noticed that all of Yeonjun’s friends were watching them from afar; a weird feeling started to form on the pit of his stomach. 

“Soobin?.”  
“Ah yeah, no, I mean, I was looking for Jimin hyung.”  
“Oh.” Yeonjun’s smile dropped a little at the younger words. “Is he a dance major too?.”  
“yeah.”

The two started to feel a wall stretching in between, Yeonjun took his hand to his head, he moved his fingers through his hair, as he watched Soobin looking everywhere but him.

“do you want me to join you? I can show you around.” Soobin eyes found Yeonjun’s and the more he stared the more he felt weird.   
“It’s alright, I don’t wanna bother.” He noticed a little bit of hurt on Yeonjun’s eyes. The older scratched the back of his neck before mimicking a forced smile.  
“I see, then I will see you around.”

Soobin saw how the other turned and started walking back to his friends, he wanted to say something but nothing came out of his mouth; instead he returned to his own dorm ignoring his next lesson.

He found himself alone in his room as Beomgyu was probably being a good student; he threw himself in his bed along with his things, he was watching the ceiling when he heard the sound of his phone.   
He unlocked it and the group chat he had with Seokjin and his group of friends started getting filled with pictures and messages from everyone, he let out a laugh. What was this timing?. He scrolled through the chat, but his mind was a mess making him throw his phone to his side.

He liked when he didn’t have those feelings. 

[ Gyu are you Busy? I think I messed up. ] 

Yeonjun was on one of his lessons, not putting any attention to the teacher in front of him. The moment he turned around after leaving Soobin standing there, a weight on his heart started bothering him. He couldn’t stop thinking that telling the younger that he had someone he liked may have backfired. He was still far from figuring Soobin out, and after what happened maybe he made the other uncomfortable with his actions. 

The class ended after what felt like forever, He took all his things and rushed to one of the usual spots he had with Beomgyu.   
The other was already sipping on his drink when Yeonjun arrived at the table.

“wanna order something?. The two ordered their usual food as they proceeded to talk. “so what happened?.”

The older started telling him everything, Beomgyu watched him the whole time with an unreadable face until he finished. 

“and that’s it?.”  
“well, yeah.”  
“are you dumb?.”  
“what?.”  
“I thought you did something horrible or something.”  
“I certainly feel like I did.”  
“for what you told me I think Soobin hyung feels something for you too.”  
“I don’t think so, he is avoiding me.”  
“or maybe he had something to do with Jimin hyung? He is the type to do everything by himself, he doesn’t like when we help him as he thinks he is a bother. I feel like you are dueling on it too much.”  
“you think so?.”  
“Yeah, you should also tell him that you liked him from way back to summer camp; to clear that misunderstanding.”  
“misunderstanding?.” Beomgyu's eyes widened as Yeonjun probably didn’t know that Soobin liked him from that time too. He avoided the oldest eyes as he started munching on his bread. Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows but brushed it off as he was preoccupied with other things. “I wanna tell him but I’m afraid of making things awkward for him.”  
“I think you shouldn’t worry about that, I know Soobin hyung and he’s not like that, also wouldn’t you feel better If he knew the whole truth?.”

Yeonjun tilted his head to the side, he was watching his friend with wonder, he sometimes didn’t get the duality he had. 

“I guess you are right.”  
“I know I do, now let’s finish eating and go make things right.”

\---

“Do you feel better now?.”  
“yeah, thank you for giving me some of your time.”  
“you sound as If I were your boss or something.”

Soobin was sitting across from Jimin, they were drinking in one of their hangout places, it was near campus as the two still had classes to attend to.  
After hesitating to talk about Yeonjun with Beomgyu he decided an outsider point of view was what he needed right now, and ever since he met Jimin the oldest always gave him the best of advice. 

“I knew something was up when I saw the two of you; Tae and Kook didn't believe me tho.” Soobin gave him a shy smile as he looked down to his still filled glass.  
“I’m really confused, I feel as If I am playing, I don’t know, I’m just so dumb …”  
“Hey, don’t say that, ‘cause you are not ok?. and I don’t wanna sound as If I knew everything but what you need to do is talk with him, avoiding him will take you nowhere. You have to let him know about how you felt at that time so you both can close that chapter, maybe that would unveil what you truly feel for him.”

“But what If he only sees me as a friend?.”  
“And what If he doesn’t? Which would you prefer?.”

He didn’t knew.   
He was being selfish. It was as If he wanted Yeonjun to always be for him even when they were nothing but friends.   
He also knew he liked Yeonjun in a way he didn’t like his other friends, and he was afraid that feeling that way would invalidate how he felt for Seokjin in all this time.

“Do you think I would be a bad person If I liked two people?.”  
“I’m not one to tell you what’s wrong and what’s right, but feelings can change you know? you can like someone and on the next check you can like someone else, and that doesn’t mean that your previous feelings weren’t true or valid.”

The two kept on talking for a while, Soobin’s heart felt a little lighter after letting all out. He really needed someone to talk to. 

“we’ll be finally free from tomorrow onwards, why don’t y’all come to my house on friday so we can celebrate?.”  
“I’ll think about it.”

They left after finishing everything they ordered, the two were walking together when Soobin’s phone rang in his pocket.

[ Where are you?. ]  
[ I’m with Jimin hyung. ]  
[ Oh! Can you buy me something to eat for later? ]  
[ Sure! ]

“Is it the boy in question?.”  
“No, just Beomgyu.”  
“Are you sure you don’t wanna talk with him about it?.”  
“I know he would only tease me.”  
“and who told you I would not?.”

\---

“what took you so long?.”  
“I still had lessons left.”  
“oh! right.”  
“here; I will go to sleep.”  
“already? but it’s only 10, do you not feel good?.”  
“I’m just tired.”

Beomgyu gave him a concerned look, making Soobin avoid his eyes as he made his way to his room. Something made him feel ashamed of himself, maybe that was the reason he couldn’t talk to Beomgyu about it. He was Yeonjun’s friend and knowing that he has been crying over Seokjin with him all these time would only make him seem bad.  
“May I come in?.” the oldest hesitated for a moment when his friend spoke again. “I have Ice cream.”  
Soobin giggled at the comment as he opened the door.  
“only because you’re bringing Ice cream.”  
“and who told you it’s for you?.”

The taller boy started pushing the other away as the two started laughing. Beomgyu handed him a cup as he took a seat on the oldest bed, he then proceeded to eat his Ice cream waiting for Soobin to speak. When he realized the other was just eating in silence he spoke.

“so, what happened?.”  
“what do you mean?.”  
“c’mon we have been together for years now, and I can tell when something’s bothering you.”  
“it’s nothing really, just school stuff.”  
“I see.”The two stared back at their cup where the ice cream was already melting, Soobin started eating again, leaving Beomgyu with no other choice but to sigh. “I thought it was about some hyung who’s name starts with D and ends with aniel.”

Soobin started choking on his Ice cream, making Beomgyu laugh.

“what are you saying?.”  
“It’s just that you are so easy to read, I figured Yeonjun hyung was your Summer camp boy from long ago.” The oldest widened his eyes as he felt his ears burn from his friend’s words.  
“I also know that you may be confused with Seokjin hyung and everything but I’m always here to listen to you ok?.”  
Soobin's heart felt warm. He couldn't do much but just smile shyly at him.  
“I know, thanks gyu.”  
“all right then, I’ll be here when you are ready.” Beomgyu stood up and started walking towards Soobin, he gave him a tight hug surprising the older that hugged him back. “Good night then.”

Soobin finished his Ice cream in silence, he always felt that he received much more love than what he deserved. He put the empty cup on his desk and as he was heading to his bed, he saw his phone light up.

[ Soobinie Are you already asleep?. ]

It’ was Yeonjun.   
He felt as his heart dropped.

[ Hyung! Hello, and not yet. ]  
[ hmm … I was wondering, did you find Jimin ssi earlier?. ]  
[ Ah yeah … ]  
[ I see, I’m glad. I can show you around someday If you would like :) ]  
[ thank you ]  
[ also, I was wondering, are you free on Friday?.]  
[ Actually ... Jimin hyung invited me to a party on his house that day. ]  
[ I see, we can hang out another day I guess?. ]

As Yeonjun read the text the sparkle of his eyes started to dim, he felt at how his fears started coming for him, he moved to his couch when a new message arrived.

[ or maybe you can come? he told me to invite you all. ]  
[ are you sure? I don’t wanna bother. ]  
[ of course not, I also want you to come .] Yeonjun felt how his heart flipped on his chest, his cheeks flushed a little pink, and he was relieved that no one could see it. He smiled all the way as another text dropped [ I mean, Beomgyu is also gonna be there, and Tae and Kai, but it would be more fun If we are there all together. ]

/Cute/ He thought.  
He couldn’t let go of this chance.

[ alright, can’t wait to see you all.]  
[ I’ll send you the location then, See you on Friday hyung. ]  
[ Good night Binnie. ]

Soobin started smiling at his phone, he wasn’t sure If he was making the right choice, but he chose to risk it. He would tell Yeonjun everything he felt, and no matter what the outcome would be, he had to let go of the weight he created to himself.

\---

“Do you wanna come to Yeonjun hyung dorm with me? we will get ready there.”  
“I’m gonna arrive earlier as I’m gonna help the hyungs to arrange the place.”  
“Ahhh as expected.”  
“Are Hyuka and Tae coming with you too?.”  
“yeah, we are going to arrive together.”  
“see you later then.”

Nervousness was something that didn’t leave Soobin’s body the whole day, no matter what he was doing all he could think of was facing Yeonjun and telling him what he felt for him. He was repeating over and over again the same lines that he prepared the previous nights, he pictured hundreds of scenarios, but with each day that passed they became not so favorable, hence why he was feeling like he could throw up at any minute.  
Time kept on moving until he realized it was time for him to meet his friend so they could go together to his home.

“Binnie are you ready?.”

And with that he tried his best to swallow his fears as time was getting closer to what now it was inevitable. 

“I think with this we are done.”

Jimin put the last pack of red cups on the table in his kitchen, he looked around and smiled at the outcome. His apartment was a two floored piece; his living room was pretty big and apart from the rooms, play room, bathrooms and kitchen it also had a balcony and a rooftop garden. Usually he would use the rooftop too but tonight he had other plans for the place.

“we will go get more drinks while you two finish changing and stuff.” Taehyung announced as he left the place together with Jungkook.

Soobin was left standing a little confused, he was already changed in what for him was a party outfit, he noticed Jimin’s smirk as he was getting closer to him. 

“come here, we have a boy to impress.”

Yeonjun’s group arrived almost an hour later as he spent most of the time choosing an outfit.  
His bed was filed with several pieces of clothing that kept on disappearing as he kept on throwing more on top.  
He was already on his 4th outfit when Beomgyu couldn’t take it any longer.

“Ya! we are gonna be late, just put on whatever.”  
“yeah, you look good in anything anyways hyung.”  
“maybe he wants to impress someone.”

As he heard Taehyun’s words, he flinched. He saw his friends smirking in the reflection of his mirror. He moved slightly so they couldn’t see the blush on his face. 

“alright, I’ll put on whatever.” he said as he tried to hide the nervousness he was feeling. He wondered how Soobin would react when he told him everything he couldn’t dare to say before. He smiled at the thought.

When they got there the place was already crowded, you could hear the music blasting from floors beneath. The four of them made their way in, different faces turning around to watch who arrived, some of them turning as fast while others were whispering as they did not take their eyes off them. Some people got closer to greet both Beomgyu and Yeonjun; Kai and Tae knew that the two weren’t strangers to parties and also that they were quite popular. They moved to the side when they were welcomed by Jimin.

“Hi there.”  
“Hyung! Hello, Ah! this is our friend Taehyun.” Kai said as he introduced Tae to the older.  
“nice to meet you.”  
“Same here!! I’m glad y’all came, please feel yourselves at home.”

The youngsters were talking with him, when Yeonjun and Beomgyu joined the group.

“Oh Gyu there you were.”  
“Jimin hyung it’s been a while, I missed your parties.”  
“I know, I’m glad I’m back too.” He turned his eyes to Yeonjun who was watching around looking for someone. “Yeonjun ssi, I’m glad you came too.”

Yeonjun snapped and turned to face Jimin that was watching him with a mischievous look. 

“Ah yes! thank you for inviting me.”  
They talked for a moment as people kept on greeting the oldest.

“by the way, where is Soobin hyung?.” Beomgyu asked as he looked around.  
“Ah he must be in the Kitchen, why don’t you go look for him Yeonjun ssi, it’s on the far back, I’ll give the youngsters a look around.”

Yeonjun swallowed as he saw Jimin and Beomgyu’s devil smile, Tae whispered a little “fighting” as Kai followed the other three a little clueless of what was happening.   
He moved in between people, some were dancing around making it a little hard to walk unnoticed, a couple gave him some looks as he passed in between, he saw some boy winking at him as he made his way to the last stretch of the place.

He walked inside the Kitchen where some people were chatting, he felt his heart reaching his throat as he spotted the most gorgeous boy, dimples showing as he was chatting with some people. His jaw dropped at the sight.  
He was glad he wasn’t holding any drink since it would probably be on the floor right now. Maybe it was because he never saw Soobin like this; he was wearing a type of casual gray suit, he had a white shirt underneath and his hair was styled all the way back, a partition on the side,exposing his whole forehead emphasizing his beautiful features.   
Yeonjun stood there frozen on the spot, how was possible for someone to look so good in anything? His heart was rumbling all the way inside his chest making the music of the place disappear, he was pushed back into reality as someone brushed past him.

At that moment as If Soobin felt the other he lifted his face from his drink and widened his eyes at the boy standing some feets apart from him.  
He had an all black outfit; his shirt was tucked inside his high waist trousers; showing his long legs; it was all paired with some platform boots and a pair of golden glasses. But everything was perfectly in sync as he matched it with a black beret.   
Soobin cheeks tinted at the sight, making all the butterflies that were motionless starting revolting inside of him.   
He tightened the grip on his cup making a little bit of the liquid to drop, he looked down and then up when he crossed eyes with Yeonjun.

“I’ll see you around.” he said as he moved away from the group of people. “hyung, you came.” he said as he smiled at the older.  
“well, you wanted me to come so … “

The two blushed at the other, avoiding eye contact as they found the floor fascinating. 

“Ah right! Do you want something to drink?.”  
“sure.”

The two moved to the counter where several drinks were placed.   
Soobin poured Yeonjun a drink as he was looking around the place.

“come here I'll show you around.”

Yeonjun was having a hard time to focus as Soobin kept on brushing his hand from time to time; since they had to move between people the space was making it hard to not stay far from each other. He noticed how some guests kept on staring at Soobin that was walking a little ahead of him. He felt a little weird at the thought of other people snatching said boy, He gave them a look as he did his best to stay right by his side. 

They spotted their friends chatting in one of the couches in the living room.

“woah Soobin hyung!! you look so handsome omg.” Kai said as he noticed the two.  
“Jimin hyung does magic.”   
“Ya! I don’t look that different.” he yelled as his ears started to shine.  
“no, but you do look great, right Yeonjun hyung?.” Taehyun turned to look at Yeonjun who started panicking at the sudden attack.  
“Yeah, I mean, he always looks good so...”

The youngers started to giggle as they saw their hyungs starting to turn into a blushing mess.   
The party continued and they were enjoying themselves to the fullest, they danced from time to time, to then go eat some of the treats that were prepared in a table nearby.   
Soobin couldn’t help it but feel a little awkward everytime he spotted Yeonjun watching him, he knew his time was running but he couldn’t find the right moment to drag him so they could talk alone. He was resting for a moment on the couch when he felt someone patting him on the back.

Jimin.

“So how is it going?.”  
“not great I guess.”

He noticed the disappointment on the boy's voice, as he spotted Yeonjun looking their way from the food’s table.

“I guess we will proceed with plan B.” 

He signaled Soobin to follow him as they walked towards Yeonjun. 

“Yeonjun ssi, Can you help our Soobinie to bring some things from the rooftop? He won’t be able to carry it all.”  
“sure!.”

Soobin looked at Jimin in confusion, the older just patted his back as he told him to go up. When Jimin noticed that Yeonjun wasn’t looking his way he whispered to Soobin a “good luck” making the boy realize what he was doing, he nodded slightly and started to walk away.

The music was getting softer the more they walked; their shoes echoing in the hallway were the only thing that hid their loud heart beats.   
Soobin opened the door and was faced with the cold wind, he moved outside followed by Yeonjun that gasped at the view.   
They could see some stars in the night sky and all the lights from other buildings made it seem as if they were part of it too.  
Soobin walked to the edge of the building and took a deep breath.

“So, what are we supposed to bring down?.” Yeonjun asked as he looked around.  
“well, the thing is, there’s nothing for us to bring down.”  
“what?.”  
“I’m sorry, I wanted to talk to you alone so Jimin hyung helped me a little.”   
“Oh.”

Both were having a breakdown.

What was he supposed to say now? Soobin thought to himself as he stared at Yeonjun that had a confused expression on his face. He knew he had to do this or else the fall from the rejection would be worse later. He moved a step closer as he clenched his fist on the side.

“I ... It’s about when we were at summer camp.”

Yeonjun looked at Soobin and felt his heart leave his body, maybe he is going to tell him that he never saw him as nothing more than friends, and that he has been misunderstanding him ever since. He felt the cold wind crashing on his back making him shiver. He spotted Soobin’s eyes and a glimpse of hesitation was showing. “There is something I never told you, there was this time were Wooyoung asked me how I felt about you and … “ he was looking for the right words to say when he saw Yeonjun talking.  
“I know.”  
“what?.”  
“I know what you told him.” Yeonjun felt a sudden pain on his chest. He knew from the moment Soobin started talking.  
“he told you?.”  
“I actually heard, I knew from the beginning that you never saw me like that.” Yeonjun’s voice came out softer, he was wearing a fake smile.  
“hyung what are you saying?.”  
“I’m saying that it’s ok If you didn’t feel the same way, the truth is that I liked you back then, but I always knew you didn’t so …” he faked a laugh that hurted Soobin’s heart deeply.  
“you liked me back then?.”  
“yeah.”

Soobin eyes wide as he spotted Yeonjun’s blushing cheeks.

“Wow” he said caughting the other’s attention.  
“but it’s ok I mean, I don’t want you to feel awkward around me, I still wanna be your friend.”  
“no, that’s not it.” Yeonjun looked at him in confusion making Soobin let out a giggle. “the thing is, I liked you too.”  
“WHAT?.” Yeonjun's eyes became as big as they could be, he stared blankly at Soobin that moved one step closer. “but I heard you …”  
“and I did say that, but that was just because he was pushing me, and I also heard when you said that you didn’t see me like that so I thought the best thing was to let go.”

The two laughed at the situation, It was amazing what a misunderstanding could do.   
Yeonjun started to remember all the times he thought Soobin liked him too, and everything made sense now. How did he not realize that earlier?  
He gave a glance at Soobin who was looking at the floor. He thought that maybe they could have been together If only he gathered his courage to let the other know. 

“Soobin you know? I also have something I haven’t told you.”

The younger lifted his head facing the oldest eyes, he was smiling and maybe it was because of the cold but his cheeks were tinted red just as his ears. His eyes were reflecting the several lights decorating the place, and he was shining under the moonlight.   
Suddenly Soobin got reminded of the time they were watching the stars, both times he was brighter than any light making Soobin’s heart squeeze inside.

“Choi Soobin. I've liked you ever since I met you, and I like you now, I’m just so happy every time I’m with you, and I feel lost whenever you’re not around.” Soobin stared in shock as the older smiled warmly at him, his heart racing and his face heating up with each word. How was this possible? “I’m really happy to have met you. And I regret that I didn’t have the courage to say this back then.”

Yeonjun smiled at him with a bit of sadness.

“how could you say everything just like that?.” Soobin’s voice came a little louder than what he expected it to be.  
“I’m sorry, I know I’m putting you in an uncomfortable situation right now ... “  
“hyung.”  
“yeah?.”  
“I like you too.” Yeonjun felt at how his time stopped, he saw Soobin’s mouth move and how a pair of dimples popped from his cheeks as well as a red color started to paint them. “I liked you from the beginning too, and I always pushed away my feelings ‘cause I was sure someone like you would never like someone like me.”

This time it was Yeonjun that moved closer to the other. He smacked Soobin’s arm, making the other surprised.

“ya! Have you seen yourself? only today I had to scare a couple of boys that were looking at you.”  
“you what?.”  
“It's just that you look so damn fine but it’s only you that don’t notice.” Yeonjun made a pout earning a laugh from Soobin.   
“hey! you can’t say that when you walk surrounded by a mass of fans.”

The two laughed at each other as they were just a step away.  
Their eyes were on each other; both holding their breath.

“so what now?.”

They were surrounded by the night lights, their heart beats mixing with the city sounds. The cold was no more an issue, and the party was already forgotten. Both moved their hands towards the other. 

“this is nice.”  
“it is.”

The two smiled as they intertwined their hands together, it wasn’t the first time they were this close but this time it felt different. This time they knew their heart was beating for the other; and as people kept on dancing on the floor below they remained closer without letting go. This time they were making sure the other would know everything they couldn’t say before and just like that, the night went by.


End file.
